Amistad en Verano
by Tsusina
Summary: lo conoci en verano, a mis 4 años, mi mejor amigo Naruto, desde que lo vi supe que el cambiaria mi vida...Largate Naruto- le digo, el error mas grande de mi vida
1. Chapter 1

Lo conocí un día en verano, fue el verano de 1999, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, como si acabara de pasar; yo tenía 4 años, en diciembre cumplía mis 5, fue ese verano el verano más feliz de toda mi vida.

Recuerdo que salí a jugar en el parque cerca de casa, iba con mi pelota de futbol, recuerdo que yo todas las mañanas veía Los súper campeones, si recuerdo a Oliver y sus amigos jugando, yo quería ser como Oliver, aunque mi mama me decía que las niñas no ven eso, y por parte tenía razón, las niñas de mi jardín nunca vieron los súper campeones, ni les gustaba jugar futbol; de hecho mi mama nunca me compro una pelota, yo se la quitaba a mi primo, que iba cada verano a nuestra casa.

En el parque pateaba la pelota, una y otra vez contra el arco, la pateaba y corría a recogerla, el parque era muy solitario, ya que donde yo vivía la mayoría de familias tenían grandes patios en sus casa y no había necesidad que sus hijos salgan al parque (en mi casa también había un gran patio con juegos y todo, pero no me gustaba).

-las niñas no juegan futbol- escuche decir a un niño a mis espaldas

-¿Por qué?- respondí, esa era mi pregunta que le hice a mi madre, a mi padre, a mi primo y a todos los que no querían que juegue futbol.

-porque nunca he visto que una niña juegue- respondió, ni siquiera me voltee a verlo.

-ahora me estabas viendo- le dije –entonces las niñas si podemos jugar- sonreí, no sé porque me hizo gracia

-pero estas sola- se para alado mío, lo regrese a ver, era un niño pequeño igual que yo, tenía el cabello rubio, unos ojos azules brillantes, sus mejillas estaban coloradas y tenía tres marcas a cada lado, me mostraba una gran sonrisa.

-¿quieres jugar?- le pregunte, realmente esperando que me diga que no; ya que a eso era lo que siempre pasaba.

-claro- me dijo riendo. Fue corriendo al arco –el que mete gol tapa- dijo alegremente; eso me sorprendió realmente nunca nadie había querido jugar conmigo.

Fue allí cuando mi mundo cambio, cuando todo lo que conocía se volvió diferente, el mundo se volvió un lugar mejor para vivir, realmente lo disfrutaba mucho, todos los días de verano los dos nos encontrábamos en el parque, jugamos futbol, a veces jugábamos tu las tienes, o algún que otro juego loco que Naruto se inventaba; si él se llamaba Naruto Namikaze, se mudo ese verano al vecindario, el vivía antes de mudarse en un casa pequeña sin mucho lujo, por eso estaba a acostumbrado a jugar en el parque, su papa es el dueño de una empresa, igual que la mayoría que vive en este barrio, son gente "rica" y muy "poderosa" incluso mis padres, pero eso no me importa.

Ese mismo año, nos encontramos en la misma escuela, siempre estábamos los dos, incluso nos sentábamos juntos, y en el momento que llegaba el receso salíamos a jugar juntos; después en la salida llegaba mi nana y nos teníamos que despedir, y así pasaron los años, teníamos mas amigos que hicimos en la escuela, pero nosotros siempre fuimos más cercanos.

En la secundaria, Naruto perteneció al club de futbol del colegio, yo por supuesto no puede entrar, porque no se nos permite a las mujeres, menudo fastidio; me dijeron que podía entrar al club de animadoras pero yo ni de chiste iba hacer una vil animadora (no es que tenga un problema con las animadoras de hecho Sakura e Ino son animadoras).

Sakura es una chica de cabello rosa corto, es delgada, tiene ojos verdes de hecho es muy bonita igual que Ino, ella es rubia, tiene ojos azules, y siempre tiene energía, sus padres son dueños de una floristería; a ellas dos les gusta Sasuke Uchiha, un amigo de Naruto, de hecho yo no sé que le ven de bueno, el es arrogante, serio, nunca quiere conversar con ellas, en mi opinión es un chico engreído.

Todas las tardes Naruto y yo, ya que vivíamos por el mismo barrio nos íbamos juntos, si gracias a Dios ya no me mandaban a la nana, el me dejaba en mi casa y en la tarde yo iba a la casa de él; la primera vez que fui estaba muy nerviosa, me sentía incomoda, su madre una mujer bonita alta de cabello rojo y ojos aguamarina, siempre ofreciéndonos galletas, hasta que como fui tantas veces a la casa de Naruto que ahora entro como si fuera mi propia casa.

-Hola ma- recuerdo ese día, no sé ni porque lo dije, solo lo dije, fue cuando tenía 10 años, ya mismo acababa la escuela, y entre con Naruto hacer mi tarea, Naruto me miro extrañado, y Kushina su madre me sonrió como nunca antes lo había echo

-Hinata, Hola- me contesto ella - ven siéntate, ¿ya almorzaste?- me pregunto, con una emoción como nunca antes. Nunca me había preguntado por mi almuerzo.

-no he almorzado, muchas gracias- le dije, ahora nunca almuerzo en mi casa, realmente me gusta más la comida que hace Kushina, ella tiene un toque mágico, de lo que por supuesto carece mi madre, pero no la culpo creo que eso va en los genes, ya que yo concino igual que ella, realmente un desastre.

Ahora tengo 14 años, cumplo el 27 de diciembre, el 20 de septiembre entro al bachillerato, realmente estoy muy feliz por eso, ya que solo son 3 años de bachillerato y entro a la universidad.

-¿en qué piensas?- escucho decir a Naruto a mi lado, estamos en el parque, ese mismo parque, el parque está igual que siempre, arreglado, pero vacio, ya casi no hay niños en este sector y los pocos que quedan no vienen al parque así que estamos Naruto y yo solos sentados en la banca del parque. Naruto lleva puesta una camiseta negra con remolino en el centro de color anaranjado, un jean negro ancho unos converse azules, (el pantalón es tan largo que lo pisa), en el brazo lleva unas muñequeras negras y un reloj; yo por mi parte llevo puesta un camiseta rosada un pantalón negro hasta media pierna ancho, unos Nike de esos que usan los basquetbolistas rosados, y una gorra negra puesta al revés, también uso una muñequera negra como Naruto.

-en nada que te importe- le respondo sonriendo, y empujándole con el hombro

-hmm- hace una mueca y también me empuja.

-¿eres bobo o te haces?- le dijo intentando hacerle enojar

-ya sabes la bobería es contagiosa, me la pasaste- me dice riendo, ahora él me está haciendo enfadar –deberías ir al médico, tal vez encuentren la cura- hago toda uso de mi fuerza de voluntad para no meterle un golpe.

-como sea, me voy a casa- digo levantándome de la banca.

-pero si recién llegamos- dice el detrás de mi

-se te va a pegar la idiotez mía Naruto- le digo, haciendo un puchero y cruzándome de brazos –y todavía no hay cura- me cruzo de brazos y me inflo los cachetes.

-solo fue una broma, no pensé que te lo ibas a tomar enserio- dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro –lo siento mi Hina- me dice mientras me abraza y me da un beso en la cabeza, siempre lo hacía, cuando me enojaba, ya eso era una costumbre entre nosotros, yo también hacia eso.

-está bien te disculpo, por esta vez, pero que no vuelva a suceder- le digo mientras suelto una risita tonta muy tonta. Me vuelvo a sentar en esa banca con las piernas cruzadas y Naruto se sienta a mi lado.

-oye, Hinata, hoy es los juegos artificiales, en la ciudad y el desfile ¿quieres ir?- pregunta mirando el cielo

-si- digo, ya que cada año vamos aquel desfile, siempre hay mucha música, a lado está la feria con muchos juegos y después siempre son los juegos artificiales; para despedir el verano. Arrimo me cabeza al hombro de Naruto –desearía quedarme así para siempre- susurro, ya que cuando estaba así me daba una sensación de paz.

-a mi también- dice y pone su cabeza sobre la mía –Hina ¿Qué harás cuando nos graduemos?- esa pregunta me sorprendió, ya que todavía no entrabamos al bachillerato, y Naruto nunca antes me lo había preguntado.

-ps, supongo que iré a la universidad- rio, y miro el cielo, esta de tarde, las nubes están cerca del sol -¿tu?-

-lo mismo- dice con voz ronca

-voy a seguir, fotografía- le digo, para especificar algo en concreto, la verdad es que siempre me gusto mucho eso de tomar fotos. Le escucho reír a grandes carcajadas, eso me molesta pero no me muevo de mi puesto.

-tu fotógrafa, de seguro dañas la cámara- dice entrecortadamente porque sigue riendo, eso me gusta escucharle reír, no sé por qué y la verdad es que no me gusta, pero estoy sintiendo cosas por mi mejor amigo. Yo también me uno a sus risas.

-tienes razón- digo bajando la mirada y cerrando los ojos.

POV Naruto

Estando así con Hinata, me siento extraño. ¿Quién lo pensaría? La niña rara del parque, Hinata ahora era mi mejor amiga, ahora era una persona muy necesaria en mi vida. Se podría decir que después de mis padres quienes me dan la comida, un techo y ropa, sigue Hinata, quien me da alegría.

La conocí porque acababa de mudarme de casa, la verdad es que ese barrio no me gustaba para nada, las casa grandes, la gente parecía mirarnos como si tuviéramos alguna enfermedad o algo. Mi mama ese día me dijo que vaya al parque hacer amigos, pero cuando pase por el parque estaba vacío, así que creí que eso era inútil ya que no habría nadie.

Al llegar al parque divisé a una niña de cabello negro lacio hasta los hombros, usaba un vestido lila, hasta las rodillas medias blancas cortas y unos zapatos del mismo color de su vestido, aunque estaban un poco sucios; ella estaba pateando la pelota una y otra vez contra el arco, siempre hacia un gol.

-las niñas no juegan futbol- dije, situándome atrás de ella.

-¿Por qué?- respondió dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, su voz sonó molesta como si la hubiera ofendido.

-porque nunca he visto que una niña juegue- mencione, pensando una razón más, pero no la encontré.

-ahora me estabas viendo- dijo –entonces las niñas si podemos jugar- su voz, tuvo otro tono, eso me alegro, porque no estaba molesta.

-pero estas sola- le dije, caminando hasta que dar a la altura de ella, la vi, sus ojos eran grandes, tenían un color que yo jamás había visto era medio rosado, como los de una perla, sus labios era rojos, nunca había visto a una niña así, era linda.

-¿quieres jugar?- me dijo, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-claro- dije sin pensar mucho en la respuesta. Fui corriendo al arco –el que mete gol tapa- dije alegremente, ella se paralizo por un segundo, y enseguida pateo la pelota.

Desde aquel día, el parque se volvió mi lugar favorito, ella siempre estaba allí, todas las tardes, absolutamente todas sin fallar, ni una sola tarde, ella siempre estaba allí, con su pelota y con diferentes vestidos.

-¿Por qué juegas futbol con vestido?- le pregunte, mientras la veía esa tarde estaba llevando un vestido tomate.

-mi madre, solo me compra vestidos- hizo una mueca como de fastidio –no entiende que no me gustan-Cruzo los brazos e inflo los cachetes. Fue lo más hermoso que yo había visto hasta ese día, se suponía que a mi edad no me deberían gustar las niñas. Pero esa niña era diferente, generaba una reacción agradable.

De ahí empezamos a jugar cada día diferente juego, ella no tenía mucha imaginación, nunca invento ningún juego, siempre jugábamos los que a mí se me ocurrían, ese momento. Hinata se volvió la única persona que conocía en ese nuevo lugar. Cuando entre a la escuela ella estaba allí también, nos sentamos juntos desde allí, nos hicimos mas unidos, bueno al menos hasta la hora de salida que llegaba su niñera a recogerla, allí nos separábamos, pero las tardes tratábamos de salir, después cuando crecimos para pasar más tiempo juntos, hacíamos los deberes juntos, siempre juntos, pero los hacíamos en mi casa. A Hinata no le dejaban meter a gente a su casa. La primera vez que ella entro a mi casa tenia recelo.

-buenas tardes- dijo sonrojada –con permiso- dijo al momento de pasar, se veía muy linda haciéndolo

-hola yo soy la mama de Naruto, soy Kushina- dijo mi madre, sonriendo, mi madre estaba tan feliz con que Hinata esté en la casa que en cada momento nos ofrecía galletas; Hinata se veía incomoda.

Un día Hinata fue como siempre, en realidad no recuerdo, cuando fue, creo que aun estábamos en la escuela, o tal vez ya estábamos en la secundaria, pero Hinata fue a mi casa como siempre y dijo:

-Hola ma- como si nada, como si mi madre fuera su madre, como si esta fuera su casa, como si ya no importara la incomodidad de antes, me sentí feliz Hinata consideraba mi casa su casa.

-Hinata, Hola- dijo mi madre, estaba sonriendo, vi que casi se le salen las lagrimas; me entraron ganas de matarme a carcajadas pero por respeto a mi madre no lo hice y hacia Hinata no lo hice, bueno realmente no por Hinata- ven siéntate, ¿ya almorzaste?- le pregunto, con tal emoción que no podía describirla; mi madre nunca antes le había preguntado eso a Hinata.

-no he almorzado, muchas gracias- le dijo, esa fue la primera vez que Hinata almorzó en mi casa, pero desde ahí en adelante todos los días iba y va hasta ahora almorzar después del colegio en mi casa; siempre elogiando a mi mama por su comida, en realidad mi madre no cocina muy bien, pero a Hinata le fascina.

Estamos sentados en el parque el mismo parque en el que nos conocimos, ya mismo entramos al bachillerato, Hinata no era para nada femenina, con el pasar del tiempo, desde que ella escoge su ropa ya no habían vestidos, ni faldas excepto las del uniforme. Pero aun así era la chica más hermosa que yo había visto en toda mi vida. Era un chica única.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno soy nueva escribiendo, así que díganme sus comentarios, sean buenos o sean malos, en que yo podría cambiar…

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Capitulo 2

POV Hinata

Tomo la mano de Naruto, para ver la hora, el reloj de Naruto es digital; si digital porque Naruto no sabe ver la hora en ningún otro. El reloj marca las 6:30 PM.

-ya deberíamos ir- le menciono levantando mi cabeza, regresándole a ver. Se levanta de la banca del parque, y me toma de la mano.

-vamos Tekubi- me dice sonriéndome y halándome

Tekubi, si así me llama él, desde que tenía 6 años, vio una muñeca, en una caricatura que según él se parecía a mí, y desde allí me dice así, cuando está de buen humor, cuando se quiere disculpar por algo es "mi Hina", y cuando esta con mucha gente alrededor me llama Hinata como siempre debería hacerlo; aunque no entiendo ¿por qué no lo dice cuando estamos entre panas?.

Estábamos caminando, y él me cogía de la mano, la mano de Naruto era cálida, por esas cosas antes yo me solía sonrojar, pero con el pasar de tiempo con Naruto me enseño que no hay razón para aquello que somos amigos casi se podría decir que somos hermanos, y que Naruto no tiene ninguna otra intención.

Al llegar al festival, ya había mucha gente allí, las luces, los pequeños juegos, había una rueda moscovita, donde ya se podía ver la fila para entrar, los juegos de lanzar la pelota y si tumbas todos las botellas te ganas un premio, y muchos otros juegos.

-¿por dónde empezamos?- me pregunta Naruto, viendo con los ojos ilusionados, como siempre se le ponían cada vez que ya iba a terminar el verano. No porque el verano se acabe sino porque le encantaba la feria.

-mps..- digo observando todo a mi alrededor –a que te gano, en el de las pelotas- le digo sonriendo con sorna.

-está bien- dice mirando aquel juego, tumbar las botellas –Tekubi, te reto al duelo- dice, siento como le sale esa aura que dice, yo soy el mejor.

-ps vamos a darle- digo yo mientras corro a ese sitio.

Allí me dieron tres pelotas, Naruto aun no pagaba, yo lance la primera, intentando darle al centro, le di pero las botellas no se movieron, luego lance otra así mismo no se movieron, luego otra y sucedió lo mismo. Me estaba enfadando, en ese juego había trampa y no lo iba a soportar, apreté mi mano en un puño.

-lo siento niña, a veces se gana y a veces se pierde- dice, aquel hombre viejo, Naruto me ve y se ríe. Me dio ganas de darle un puñete a él.

-¡ESTE JUEGO TIENE TRAMPA! ¡CREE QUE PUEDE ROBARME MI DINERO! ¡QUIERO MI DINERO DE VUELTA VIEJO DESGRACIADO!- grite a todo lo que me daba el pulmón, ya me iba a lanzar a ese viejo cuando Naruto me toma de la mano.

-tranquila- me susurra, y sonríe

-controla a tu novia- dijo aquel hombre asqueroso, Naruto se pasa la otra mano libre por detrás de la cabeza y ríe. Yo no le veía nada de gracioso, me habían robado descaradamente.

-si tratare- dice, y me regresa a ver sonriendo, odio cuando hace esas cosas –bueno nos vemos- dijo, mientras me halaba a otro sitio –adiós- le dice despidiéndose con la otra mano.

-eres un imbécil- le digo apartando su mano de la mía -me quiero ir a casa- digo sumamente furiosa

-¿porque perdiste?- dice, parándose en la fila para la rueda moscovita

-porque me estafo, ¿sabes por qué más?- dije indignada, lo mire, directamente a los ojos, él niega con la cabeza –porque tu solo te reías, tarado, se supone que somos amigos y los amigos nos ayudamos entre sí - eso era lo que más me molestaba, que él no me haya ayudado.

-Tekubi- dice mientras pone su frente sobre la mía –ese hombre, no te iba a devolver el dinero, además era mejor, no hacernos mala sangre, esta gente nos puede hacer algo, solo tenemos 14 años- dice sonriendo –puede que suene, un completo marica…-

-Lo eres- le interrumpo, él no quita su estúpida sonrisa.

-si insultarme te hace bien entonces hazlo, si quieres que te regresen tu dinero, yo te pagare y punto- dice ahora ya serio, con una mirada un poco extraña.

-te odio Naruto- le dije, dándome la vuelta; si era infantil bueno yo aun era un niña tenía 14 años. Aunque lo que Naruto dijo tenía mucha lógica.

-si lo sé, me lo has dicho 20 veces, no con esta es 21 veces- dice poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro –pero yo no te odio- me dice, siento como si me doliera el pecho, esas palabras. Me di la vuelta y quede delante de él, lo abrasé y hundí mi cabeza entre sus brazos. Las lagrimas empezaron a salir me sentía patética, ¿estaba llorando porque me habían estafado?, siento como pasa su mano sobre mi cabeza -¿quieres irte a casa?- vuelve a preguntar, me siento mal, porque a él le encantan los festivales y yo se lo estaba arruinando, con mi patética actitud.

-si- digo, no quería decir eso –pero no te preocupes- me limpio las lagrimas y me separo de él – conozco el camino- digo mientras empiezo a caminar para salir de aquel sitio.

-Hina, si tú te vas, no saco nada quedándome- dice caminando a mi lado

-no lo entiendes Naruto- le dijo furiosa, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, no entiendo que me pasa, solo era un juego y si me robaron, pero no era para hacer drama chch, me estaba ahogando en un vasa de agua, no en un vaso, el vaso es muy profundo, en una gota de agua era lo correcto; entonces lo entendí yo, no estaba enojada por eso estaba enojada porque Naruto se porto como una persona racional, mientras que yo hice todo lo contrario.

-¿Qué debería entender?- pregunta, tomando de la mano y haciéndome aminorar el paso.

-nada- digo mirando el cielo –realmente, me estoy comportando como una idiota- me miro a los ojos y sonríe, le doy un puñete en el hombro –te dije que me golpearas cuando haga estas cosas- le digo, sin quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro –lo prometiste- le doy otro puñete en el otro lado.

-eso dolió- dice, mientras se frota el brazo –había olvidado esa promesa- dice también sonriendo

-por gil, me tienes que invitar a un ramen- digo, ahora yo tomándole de las dos manos; él sonríe.

-está bien, pero regresemos- dice, viendo la hora –todavía falta para los fuegos artificiales- él aprieta mi mano y sale corriendo.

Desde ese momento disfrutamos los dos, la feria, entramos a la mansión embrujada, nos subimos a la rueda moscovita, jugamos un juego de atrapar peces, entramos a la casa de los espejos, donde Naruto hacia cosas raras, luego como lo prometió fuimos a comer ramen, después nos sentamos, en un lugar apartado, de la feria a ver los fuegos artificiales; fue un momento hermoso, no quería que acabara nunca. Pero las cosas hermosas siempre terminan.

Con el termino del verano otra vez volvían las clases, aunque ahora estaba en 1ero de bachillerato, ya no en secundaria, si eso me llenaba de emoción, como siempre, fui a la casa de Naruto a esperarlo e ir al colegio juntos.

Me olvidaba mencionarlo odiaba mi uniforme de clases, lo aborrecía, era una falda tableada azul de 10 dedos y con las manos abiertas sobre la rodilla, una blusa blanca, una corbata roja, y un saco azul del mismo color que la falda, unas medias negras hasta la rodilla y unos zapatos cafés.

Llego a la casa de Naruto, tenía unas puertas inmensas, bueno era un muro que rodeaba toda la casa, donde en la mitad tenia esas puertas, allí estaba un guardia, en la parte superior tenían cámaras, casi parecía a mi casa y a todas las casa de este sitio.

-Hola, Zabuza- saludo alegremente, al guardia, el tenia una mirada media rara, me daba miedo, el tiene el cabello negro un venda que le tapa la boca, no tengo ni la menor idea de para qué hace eso pero, ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar a las personas?

-buenos días, Hinata- dice abriendo la puerta para que pase.

Una vez a dentro se podía apreciar, lo bien que tenían el césped, verde, un camino con divertidas formas, era lo que había que seguir para llegar a la casa, la casa era blanca, con tejas en el techo, una chimenea, la casa de Naruto realmente era bonita. Abro la puerta de entrada.

-hola ma, señor Minato- digo, alto para que me escuchen, escucho como baja las gradas, rápidamente, sé que es Kushina por los pasos que da.

-Hinata, hola- saluda la madre de Naruto, con un delantal –Naruto ya baja- dice sonriendo -que hermosa Hinata- dice emocionada, mientras me abraza

-gracias- le digo riendo, por el comentario -usted también se ve bien, debería verme cuando estoy en mi casa soy un desastre- le digo sonriendo

-te debes ver igual de radiante que siempre- eso me hizo sonrojar -espera aquí, ya vuelvo, solo voy por algo- dice mientras sale corriendo –Naruto baja pronto- grita mientras corre.

Cierro los ojos. Hasta esperar a Naruto, camino hacia las gradas y me siento allí.

-hoy llegaste más temprano-escucho decir a Naruto, abro los ojos y me levanto de golpe, y lo veo aparado en la parte de arriba, aun no baja, con un pantalón azul como del color de mi falda, la camisa blanca salida del pantalón, la corbata solo puesta ósea sin amarrar, y el saco abierto, doblado las mangas.

-Naruto ponte bien el uniforme- le dice su madre que ya está otra vez a mi lado con una cámara; o no, va a tomarnos una foto como lo hace cada año, por un momento se me había olvidado esa faceta de Kushina

-mama, me vale shit- dice mientras baja las gradas –y no quiero fotos- dice una vez abajo, alado mío. Kushina me mira con una sonrisa, picara entonces lo entendí.

En un movimiento rápido, pongo mi brazo por encima de Naruto y sonrió, Naruto intenta defenderse y Kushina justo aplasta, el botón.

-victoria- digo, Kushina choca sus mano con las mías, y nos reímos a carcajadas

-ya vámonos rápido- dice Naruto cogiendo su mochila, y tomando de la mano, halándome hacia afuera.

-adiós ma- le digo mientras me despido con la mano, ella hace lo mismo

–que les vaya bien- dice, sonriendo

Fuimos caminando, hasta la parada de buses, allí ya no había puestos, por lo que nos toco ir parados.

-¿viste ayer el partido?- dice mirando por la ventana

-por supuesto- digo sonriendo –ganamos, ayer estaba tan emocionada por la clasificación que casi no puedo dormir- le dije, sentí que al recordar eso mi día se arreglaba; él me da una palmada en la espalda.

-el próximo partido tenemos que ir- dice, regresando la vista hacia la ventana, eso me preocupa porque lo sentía como distante.

-¿qué te sucede?- pregunto

-nada- responde, y me regresa a ver, pero al ver esos ojos, no eran como siempre, habían algo diferente, me transmitían dolor, como si Naruto estuviera sufriendo por algo

-no me lo voy a creer-

-es la verdad- a Naruto, casi nunca le gustaba contarme sus problemas, eso me hacía sentir mal, como si yo no fuera su amiga, como si no fuera de confianza, el baja la mirada y vuelve a ver atreves de la ventana.

-te odio-le digo, yo también mirando por la ventana.

-22, veces- dice sonriendo, veo que ya es la parada del colegio, y me apresuro bajando. Una vez abajo, lo cojo con todas mis fuerzas y lo arrincono a la pared más cercana.

-eres un pésimo amigo ¿lo sabías?- le digo, ahora yo pongo mi frente contra la suya. Sé que hay gente, escucho murmullos, pero no les hago caso, Naruto me ve, con esa mirada triste.

-Hina- dice y me da un abrazo, no entendía que pasaba, Kushina estaba feliz, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Naruto estaba triste?

-Naruto, dime qué te pasa- digo mientras le correspondo al abrazo

-mi abuelo, está enfermo, le detectaron leucemia- dice, mientras tiembla, yo le abrazo lo más fuerte que puedo.

- estará bien- me separo de él y le doy un beso en la mejilla –él estará bien Naruto, la leucemia tiene cura, y sé que lo van a curar- acaricio su rostro, no quiero que él este triste, lo que no entendía era ¿Por qué Kushina estaba tan campante?

-mi madre, también dice lo mismo, dice que no hay de qué preocuparse- vuelve a poner su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Entonces lo entendí Kushina, no quería ver a su hijo triste, Kushina aparentaba que no pasaba nada.

-debes creerle, las madre nunca mienten- le digo poniendo mi mano sobre su cabeza. –ahora sonríe, por más que duela, debes sonreír, debes estar feliz, porque él se pondrá bien- él me alza a ver –recuerda es nuestro primer día de bachillerato- él me mira, y sonríe.

-¿jiraiya?- pregunto ya que no sabía de cuál de sus dos abuelos podría tratarse, Naruto simplemente asiente con la cabeza -iremos a verlo- digo sonriendo, lo tomo de la mano, y me doy cuenta que todo el mundo nos está viendo, sobretodo gente de nuestro colegio.

-nos están viendo- ríe Naruto

-uhh... Naruto descubriste el agua tibia- le digo halándole para llegar rápido al colegio. Una vez dentro vimos a mucha gente amontonada en una cartelera.

-¿Qué están viendo- le digo a Naruto, él se encoge de hombros.

-Naruto, Hinata, ¿Cómo han estado?- dice Ino (ella tiene un uniforme igual al mio, su cabello lo lleva recogido en una coleta), con su radiante sonrisa, se acerca a saludarnos dándonos un beso en la mejilla a cada uno -¿Cómo les fue este verano?- dice, cuando nos ve las manos –ya entiendo, ustedes dos por fin se decidieron- dice mientras nos mira, entonces me doy cuenta que el lo que intenta decir Ino, me asusto, y suelto la mano de Naruto, lo más rápido que puedo.

-¿nos decidimos a qué?- dice Naruto, mirándome y después a Ino

-ya son novios- dice, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, enseguida siento como me empieza a dar un tic en el ojo.

-por supuesto que no- digo antes de que a Naruto se le ocurra salir con sus bromas –Naruto y yo nada que ver- digo riendo, y empujando a Naruto –somos hermanos, tu sabes, si te metes con tu hermano eso se considera incesto- le digo, como si Naruto fuera mi hermano de sangre

-aparte que yo no me metería con una chica como ella- dice señalándome

-Naruto, tampoco eres mi tipo, eres todo lo opuesto a como me gustan los hombres- digo, mirándole duramente

-Hina, tu tampoco eres mi tipo, sin ofender pero a mí me gustan chicas- dice, eso me dio a la moral, fue un golpe directo

-a mí me gusta estar con gente inteligente- le digo, a pocos pasos de perder la paciencia.

-claro- dice mientras chasquea los dedos, como si hubiera descubierto algo –quieres a alguien que te complemente- mi tic regreso, siento que voy a golpear a Naruto. Escucho la risa de Ino, eso me hace darme cuenta de que estaba conversando con ella.

-no parecen novios- dice mientras se agarra del estomago, eso me hace sentir aliviada –parecen es…..-

-hola chicos- Sakura interrumpe lo que Ino iba a decir, con uniforme aunque sus medias son más bajas que las mías.

-hola- saludamos los tres

-¿en qué curso les toco?- pregunta Sakura, eso me alivia que cambie de tema

-ps ni idea- respondo

-lo mismo que ella- dice Naruto

-a mi me toco en el A- dice Ino

-¿con quién estas?- como lo más importante en este momento, bueno de hecho si era importante, yo también presto mucha atención.

-de nuestros compañeros, me toco Sasuke- dice mientras sonríe, Sakura, ve a Ino con una vena en la frente –Chouji, Shino y nadie más, solo los tres- dice, mientras sigue pensativa, -me toco también con Matsuri- dice por fin –solo ellos y ¿a ti?-

-yo estoy en la C y me toco con Shikamaru, Gaara y Jugo , solo estamos los 4- dice Sakura con desilusión, y nos regresa a ver –vayan ustedes dos-

-está bien- digo, mientras empiezo a caminar –tu Naruto quédate aquí, yo te digo donde estas- le digo, para no nos amontonemos mas. Naruto se quedo, mientras yo empecé, hacerme paso entre la multitud hasta llegar a la tabla, ahí empecé a buscar mi nombre, me salte la A y la C, ya que Ino y Sakura no me nombraron, entonces encontré mi nombre, estaba en la clase D, de ahí seguí bajando y vi el nombre de Kiba, y más abajo el de Naruto, ya no me importo seguir viendo que compañeros mas tengo en esa clase, salí de ese lugar. Llego donde están todos, y veo que ya llego Sasuke Uchiha y Shikamaru Nara.

-Hola Sasuke, Shikamaru- le digo, en cuanto llego allí.

-¿con quién estas?- me dice Sakura

-lastimosamente, otro año me toco con Naruto- digo bajando la cabeza –es una desgracia- digo mientras pongo mis dos manos sobre mi cabeza y la muevo de un lado a otro.

-yo, tampoco estoy feliz que nos toque juntos- dice, mirando con furia

-si vuelves arruinar, otro año Naruto, te juro que nunca te lo….-

-Te lo perdonare- me interrumpió y encima más me estaba arremedando


	3. Chapter 3

Hola Aquí les traigo otro capítulo

gracias a dark dragon Hades, Namikaze Rock y Naru-fan AVD por dejarme sus comentarios…

* * *

_**Capitulo 3**_

-Naruto- digo, molesta –¿quieres despertarte en un hospital?- le digo empujándolo

-atrévete- me dice, retándome, estoy a punto de estamparle un puñete, cuando suena el timbre indicando que cada uno tenemos que dirigirnos al gran salón.

-salvado por la campana, idiota-digo, mientras me doy la vuelta y me situó junto a Ino y Sakura, para caminar hacia el salón.

Las tres caminamos juntas hasta el salón donde cada uno busca la fila de su curso, yo busco la fila de la clase primero D, bueno de hecho espero que Sakura se forme, en la de alado voy yo. Una vez que todos nos formamos, en filas, un señor que asumo es el director se para con un micrófono, tiene cabello blanco, es viejo, ojos cafés; todo el mundo hace silencio.

-Buenos días a todos. Hoy es un día muy especial por tres razones. En primer lugar porque inauguramos un nuevo ciclo lectivo, lo cual constituye un hito central en la vida de cualquier colegio. Es este el momento en el que se pone en marcha uno de los procesos humanos más dignos y dignificantes: la educación formal. Es aquí donde se encuentran, en un momento y espacio común, las expectativas de toda la sociedad encarnadas en los miembros de esta comunidad educativa….- fue ahí donde deje de prestar atención, en realidad no me importaban esta clase de discursos.

Recordé que, había un record al discurso más largo de la historia que había durado 5 días, y espero que el director no quiera superarlo, entonces pensé en la pobre gente que tuvo que escucharlo, yo ya me hubiera dormido, de hecho solo en esta clase de discursos ya me duermo; en estos momentos son lo que deseo escucharle preferible a mi mama, con sus cosas de señoritas, todo es mejor que escucharle al director dándonos la "bienvenida".

Desearía ser una jirafa, así podría dormir parada. Y no tendría que aburrirme tanto, seria alta, y comería siempre plantas.

Regreso a ver para atrás y veo a Naruto, ahí parado viendo el techo, se que tampoco está prestando atención. Ese tonto ¿Por qué se fue tan lejos? ¿Cómo podría irme para atrás?.

-oye- le llamo a la chica que está detrás de mí, cuando ella me presta atención -¿podemos cambiar de puestos?- le pregunto

-si- susurra -¿pero cómo?-

-en un movimiento, tu subes y yo bajo, de una- entonces me situó de tras de ella, tan rápido como pude. Regreso otra vez a ver hacia atrás, Naruto estaba a cinco personas de mi, cuando se acabe esto enserio que le iba a golpear.

-oye- vuelvo a decir, al que esta atrás de mi –cambiemos de puesto-

-no- eso no me gusto

-¿Por qué?-pregunto regresándole a ver, y me topo con Kiba. Ya se me hacia esa voz conocida, Kiba en un chico raro, tiene el cabello castaño oscuro al igual que sus ojos, y sus colmillos son muy sobresalientes.

-nos vamos a meter en problemas- dice

-no seas un enano marica- le digo, molesta por esa escusa tan simplona

-no soy marica, solo digo lo que va a suceder-

-deja de quejarte que pareces una nena, mira que ella siento chica cambio de puesto- trato de convencerle

-no- vuelve a decir, por esas cosas es que Kiba no me cae nada bien.

-bueno, yo no te voy a estar rogando- le digo enojada, entonces viene, una profesora

-señorita salga de aquí, espere afuera, no está permitido que hable mientras el director habla, salga – me dice una vieja, ¿entonces porque ella habla? El director no se había callado; bueno tal vez estoy siendo muy mal educada por pensar así, pero ni modo, todo es mejor que estar aquí.

-gracias- le digo mientras me retiro, veo que la gente me queda viendo y murmura, el director sigue hablando como si nada hubiera pasado, una vez afuera me siento en la gradita, es una alivio realmente, sentarme no escucharlo hablar y respirar aire puro.

Saco mi celular, y marco al teléfono de Naruto, me rio porque quiero que a él también lo saquen, no puedo estar solita; si creo que eso es muy malo pero ni modo, como es un tonto de seguro se le olvido poner el modo vibrador; me rio, mientras canto victoria internamente. Pongo el auricular en la oreja, y suena el primer, segundo, tercero, cuarto, quinto pito y escucho el buzón de mensajes, vuelvo a marcar, otra vez sucede lo mismo. Cuando escucho abrir la puerta a mis espaldas y guardo muy rápidamente el celular.

-tramposa- escucho la voz de Naruto atrás mío, me siento feliz porque mi plan salió a la perfección.

-recuerda, poner en silencio o en vibración, así te evitas estos problemas- digo mientras me rio, me toma por la cabeza y brota su puño en mi cabeza

-fosforito, fosforito- dice mientras ríe también, siento un pequeño ardor en la cabeza

-suéltame- le digo separándome por fin de Naruto –eso fue sucio, no es de hombre atacar por la espalda- digo, riendo, aun porque lo sacaron del salón

-tú me llamaste, y por tu culpa estoy aquí afuera- dice sentándose en la grada, yo también me siento a su lado.

-tú te burlaste de mi en la mañana-

-tu dijiste que no querías, estar en el mismo salón conmigo- recalca Naruto, y eso me deja en que yo le hecho más cosas que las que él me ha hecho.

-tú no querías contarme tu problema-

-tú me dijiste que me odias- entonces cansada, le digo:

-todo es culpa de Kiba- me cruzo de brazos molesta; Naruto se ríe.

-¿Por qué?-

-porque, no quiso cambiarse de puesto- le digo indignada –es un maraco, recuerda no acercarte mucho a él- sonrió –te va a llevar por el camino rosa- no es que tenga nada en contra de los homosexuales, de hecho yo no soy homofóbica, pero Kiba es un caso aparte.

-no te preocupes, él no es mi amigo- me dice

-mas te vale, porque si me entero que saludaste, hablaste o le prestaste algo a Kiba-

-¿Qué?-

-ya no seremos amigos- digo, dramáticamente y finjo un llanto

-no Hinata, perdóname, Kiba y yo nunca seremos amigos, tu sabes eres la única en mi vida- dice abrazándome, en son de juego

-Naruto- digo, respondiendo el abrazo

-Hinata- nos regresamos a ver, nos soltamos del abrazo y estallamos en risas, era una risa incontrolable, que nos dio.

Escuchamos abrir las puertas otra vez a nuestras espaldas, y salía esa profesora la que me había mandado afuera, en realidad ella era joven, tenía unos ojos ¿rojos? De seguro eran lentes de contacto, el cabello largo negro y ondulado, sus labios los llevaba pintados de un rojo carmesí y tenía puestas sombras en los ojos moradas, llevaba un terno negro con zapatos de taco del mismo color, estaba molesta.

-primero usted señorita habla, a usted señor le suena el celular, y todavía vienen a reírse, detrás de la puerta, escuchamos sus risas hasta a dentro, este es un platel educativo, no un centro de entretenimiento, ustedes dos, se quedaran después de clases durante un mes limpiando su salón ¿entendido?- dijo, quien lo pensaría, tan joven y amargada, eso me lleva a la conclusión de que no tiene marido, o el novio no la satisface como debe, porque no se me ocurre otra manera de que alguien pueda ser así, bueno siendo joven.

-si- responde Naruto, yo solo asiento con la cabeza

-dije ¿entendido señorita?- dice viéndome, como si fuera algún militar, policía o algo así

-si- dije, rodando los ojos

-no un mes de castigo sino dos y ahorita mismo quiero que me repitan 300 veces "no debo conversar en el salón, ni debo tener el celular encendido"- se empieza a retirar, pero antes dice –agradézcale a su novia- dicho eso entro otra vez al salón y cerró la puerta. Quería lanzarle el cuaderno encima, no el cuaderno sino toda mi mochila, era la persona más vil que había conocido en mi vida.

-no tiene marido- digo, mientras saco el cuaderno de borrador, para empezar a escribir, Naruto ríe.

-gracias Hinata- dice, le regreso a ver, con la vena en mi frente –dijo que te diera las gracias- dice mientras suelta una risa baja, y también saca su cuaderno.

Empiezo a escribir "No debo conversar en el salón, ni debo tener el celular encendido", veo a Naruto y él estaba numerando las líneas, creo que hasta llegar a la 300, para saber cuántas veces tenía que repetir, a mi me da pereza y no lo hago, solo escribo y escribo, no sé cuánto tiempo paso, y la puerta se volvió abrir, estaba formados y cada uno liderado con su profesor, creo que iban a pasar a las aulas. Veo a la profesora, me alegro porque es la clase primero A, lo sé porque veo a Ino.

-ustedes dos, vayan con su profesor, les revisare, cuando tengamos clase- dice dicho eso siguió caminando con sus alumnos. Guardo las cosas en mi mochila, lo mismo hace Naruto y nos incorporamos a la fila, donde esta Kiba pero nos ponemos al último.

Nuestro profesor tiene, el cabello plateado, con una mascarilla tapándole la boca, no sé si estará enfermo o algo así; la fila se empieza a mover y hasta llegar a nuestro salón, que por cierto tiene escrito primero D.

-en cada asiento esta su nombre solo búsquenlo- dice, Naruto y yo fuimos los últimos en entrar al aula, y para mi buena suerte por mas que le diga a Naruto lo contrario, Naruto se sentaba a mi lado.

-estamos de suerte- me dice Naruto tomando asiento, yo me siento igual.

-en tus sueños es buena suerte, ni te creas tan importante- digo sonriendo

-no Hinata, dije que es una suerte de que me allá tocado alado de una chica tan bonita- dice mientras, mira a una chica rubia, el cabello suelto largo, tiene cerquillo los ojos morados que está a la derecha de Naruto, él le sonríe y ella se sonroja por el comentario. Yo miro para otro lado.

-ash- solo, hago eso y mira hacia la ventana, estamos en el segundo piso, y la ventana da al patio de atrás donde se ve la cancha de futbol. ¡oh dios! Ya quiero jugar en esa cancha, está el césped bien verde y se lo ve bien cuidado.

-en cada pupitre esta, la nomina de alumnos donde encontraran el nombre de todos y de acuerdo al orden en el que están sentados, así nos evitamos las presentaciones- dice, se sienta en la mesa del escritorio –yo soy su dirigente Kakashi Hatake, les doy la clase de Historia- no hecha la mirada a todos –creo que deberíamos nombrar a dos delegados de la clase- dice

Veo a Naruto que está conversando con aquella chica, siento como que algo arde dentro de mí, pero trato de préstale la mayor importancia, quiero levantarme y salir para evitar, estar cerca de él pero no, no puedo.

Veo a Naruto alzar la mano y dice:

-postulo a Shion Tanaka- dice, mientras le sonríe aquella chica, la chica aun roja, baja la mirada y le devuelve la sonrisa a Naruto, este se sienta.

-¿hay alguien más que quiera?- dice el profesor como si estuviera cansado, nadie dice nada –bueno ya que nadie quiere, y deberían ser dos, esto será dedocraticamente- dice, entonces me doy cuenta bueno, puede que suene estúpido, tonto o que sufro retardo mental, pero suena tan chistosa la mezcla de esas dos palabras, que no puedo contener las ganas de reírme. Veo que todos me quedan viendo, y el dedo de profesor me está señalando; entonces toda la risa, se me fue, como fácil viene fácil se va.

-tú serás, la otra delegada, señorita…-mira su lista y dice –Hyuga- veo a Naruto riendo por lo bajo, suspiro.

Entonces toda la emoción de entrar al bachillerato se fue, como cuando queremos, algo en el restaurante y cuando lo tenemos y lo probamos nos damos cuenta que eso esta asqueroso, y no nos queda de otra que tragarnos la comida. Y estaba seguro de algo que lo único bueno del bachillerato iba hacer la cancha de futbol, mis ojos se iluminan cuando la vuelvo a ver.

Suena el timbre. Y lo primero que hago es levantarme de mi asiento.

-Naruto debemos estrenar la cancha nueva- el sigue conversando con aquella chica, que se llama Shion.

-¿ahora?- dice, fue como recibir una cachetada, Naruto me estaba rechazando

-bueno, ps si no quieres está bien- digo enojada, no enojada sino indignada, últimamente ese sentimiento es el que más tengo en mi vida.

-Naruto si tienes que ir con tu amiga no hay problema- dice ella, con una cara y con un tono de voz, que lo que me provoca es gritarle y decirle "Cierra la boca, bitch" pero en vez de eso, simplemente digo:

-no, no hace falta, si Naruto está aquí contigo, no es justo que te lo quite- digo sonriéndole, aunque una sonrisa falsa, no me gustaba ser falsa, pero no podía pelearme con una chica que tal vez y enserio no le importaba.

Hago un gesto con la mano y me despido de ellos, y salgo corriendo a la cancha, antes de que empiecen a jugar y me quede sin equipo; una vez llego allí, veo que ya están chicos. Veo a mi primo, y a su amigo Lee, me acerco a ellos dos y digo:

-Neji ¿puedo jugar con ustedes?- les pregunto

-claro Hinata, despreciarte seria un ofensa- dice Lee sonriendo. Lee era un chico cejon, con los ojos grandes un corte de pelo que parecía como que le hubieran puesto un plato en la cabeza, pero aun así Lee era un buen chico.

-¿en qué posición?- me pregunta Neji, eso me lleva a conclusión que estoy con falda, entonces debería jugar de…

–arquera-digo por fin.

Mi primo Neji, ahora vive con nosotros, sus padres murieron hace 5 años en un accidente de tránsito, y puesto a que mi papa era el hermano gemelo del papa de Neji, decidieron que Neji debía vivir con nosotros. Neji es un año mayor a mí, él está en 2do de bachillerato, tiene el pelo largo, y los ojos iguales a los míos, de hecho Neji se parece mucho a mi padre.

Una vez que los equipos están hecho, uno del equipo contrario se acerca y dice:

-la muñeca que está aquí- dice señalandome - que salga de la cancha que ya vamos a jugar- dice, un chico de pelo largo, amarrado en una cola y lentes, del equipo contrario.

-esta muñeca te va a patear el trasero, si vuelves a señalarme- digo, furiosa, porque odiaba cuando la gente empezaba con sus cosas

-una chica, no puede jugar y mucho menos usando falda, ¿te han explicado las reglas?- dice, como si fuera una regla que las mujeres no podemos jugar.

-oye estúpido o te callas- digo mientras me acerco a él –o te hago callar yo- digo, a punto de explotar. Primero por esa profesora metida, luego porque Naruto estaba coqueteando con Shion y después ese chico viene a decirme eso.

La verdad y no espere que él me diga nada, apreté mi mano en un puño y lo estrelle contra su cara. La gente empezó a rodearnos. Escuche que alguien dijo ¡PELEA!.

Hicieron un circulo, a nuestro alrededor, mientras el se cogía la nariz, y se sacaba los lentes, se los entrego a un amigo.

-eres brava- dijo arreglándose las mangas –me has golpeado, no debería hacerlo, pero ya que quiere jugar futbol me has amenazado y despues….-

-¡CIERRA TU MALTIDA BOCA, ENGENDRO!- digo antes de que él diga algo más, lanzó mi saco, desabrochó la corbata, me arremangó la camisa y me amarro el cabello en una coleta.

-Hinata, no tienes porque hacer esto- dice Lee, preocupado por mí, Neji ni se mueve, la verdad es que no es la primera vez que peleo, ya lo había hecho antes y muchas veces, en una me yo le termine dando de narizazos en los puños. Sonrió recordando aquella pelea.

POV Naruto

Estoy sentado, en mi pupitre conversando con Shion, resulto ser que por la broma que le hice a Hinata, ahora no me podía mover del puesto, porque no quería parecerle grosero a Shion, por supuesto. Estaba pensando en Hinata a pesar de que me reía de las cosas que decía Shion, yo pensaba en lo que le dije a Hinata, en que yo también quiero ir a jugar, en que después tengo que pedirle una disculpa y tal vez tenga que rogarle, todo el camino hacia su casa. Menudo problema.

Flash back

Suena la sirena. No le hago ni caso, veo como todos se levantan y Hinata viene hacia mi muy rápido y emocionada.

-Naruto debemos estrenar la cancha nueva- yo finjo como que no la vi venir, y sigo conversando con Shion

-¿ahora?-dije, como si fuera un asunto del que no tengo que preocuparme

-bueno, ps si no quieres está bien- dice, veo que esta ofendida.

-Naruto si tienes que ir con tu amiga no hay problema- dice Shion, antes de que yo tenga algo que decir, quería levantarme e irme con Hinata, pero ella responde:

-no, no hace falta, si Naruto está aquí contigo, no es justo que te lo quite- dice sonriendo, se que lo hace por obligación, la conozco tan bien, que se que esa no es su sonrisa usual.

Hace un gesto con la mano, y se va.

Fin Flash Back

Y así es como termine sentado en esa silla, desperdiciando mi receso, mientras puedo estar con mi mejor amiga, jugando algo que nos gusta a los dos.

Veo por la ventana, y miro que mucha gente esta amontonada en la cancha de futbol, en un círculo, sé que es un pelea, y cuando veo a un chica de cabello negro, levantándose del suelo, y lanzándose contra su contrincante, tumbándole al suelo y dándole un puñete tras otro. Me doy cuenta de quién se trata, siento como todo se paraliza, ya no entiendo lo que me dice Shion.

Me levanto de mi asiento, lo más rápido que puedo y empiezo a correr a la cancha, no podía ser posible, ella estaba peleando, a mi Hina la estaban golpeando, nunca se lo iba a perdonar, al marica que la estaba golpeando; bueno ella también le estaba dando sus buenos golpes, pero ella era mi chica.

Un momento estoy diciendo "mi chica" no Hinata es mi amiga, ella no es mi chica, simplemente mi amiga.

Llegue a la cancha, me abro paso entre la gente, y veo a Hinata, estampándole un patada en la rodilla, esto lo tumba. Suspiro tranquilo, bueno solo un poco tranquilo. ya que veo que Hinata si le esta dando sus buenos golpes. Estoy a punto de meterme en la pelea cuando...

-¡PAREN ESTO!- veo a la profesora que nos castigo a mí y a Hinata, parada allí.

**Bueno eso es todo…jejejeje hasta aquí el tercer capitulo **

**Dejen sus comentarios que eso me ayuda a mejorar…..**

**Bye **


	4. Chapter 4

Hola Aquí les traigo otro capítulo

gracias a dark dragon Hades, Namikaze Rock, Naru-fan AVD y a sakuken por dejarme sus comentarios, eso me alegra mucho que alguien le guste mi historia y se tome la molestia de leer jejejeje

creo que voy a llorar de la alegría…snif snif

_**Capitulo 4**_

POV Hinata

Veo a la profesora, parada allí, si esa misma vieja amargada de la mañana, mi primer día y ya la odiaba; tenia la mirada hacia mí, y me veía con ojos de desprecio como si yo le hubiera hecho algo, y me detestase. Pero era mi primer día, de hecho hasta el día de hoy yo nunca pero nunca la había visto, este día era la primera vez.

-señorita ya le dije, en la mañana, que esto es una institución, creí que le quedo claro- me dijo, con una voz dura.

-sí, lo sé- digo mirándola a los ojos –si le entendí- le digo bajando la mirada, no quiero más problemas. Pero quiero responderle.

"No Hinata, van a llamar a tus padres si sigues así" me digo mentalmente, me muerdo el labio, para no decir nada más.

-los dos, se van a la dirección- dice dando se la vuelta, yo le sigo atrás, cuando siento que alguien me sostiene de la mano, y veo a Naruto.

Le sonrió –voy a estar bien- me suelto de su mano –pareces una niña que se preocupa por su novio- le digo, al ver sus ojos, me daban un sentimiento de culpa, pero en ese momento el me devuelve una sonrisa.

Camino detrás de la profesora y atrás mío esta aquel chico, se acerca a mí, no me gusta su presencia, ya que si no fuera por él yo no estaría en esta situación. Bueno al menos estrene la cancha nueva, rio internamente de solo pensarlo.

-¿estás feliz?- dice él susurrándome al oído, yo finjo como si no le escuche, y sigo como si nada –soy Kabuto, estoy en 2do A- vuelve a susurrarme

-Cómo si me importara- le digo, mirando la espalda de la profesora, mientras seguimos caminando

-eres ruda- le regreso a ver, y me siento alagada por el comentario

-soy Hinata - le digo, por fin

-voy a recordar ese nombre por siempre- dice sonriendo –eres la primera chica que me da una paliza-

-no eres él primer chico al que le golpeo- le digo, sin dejar de caminar, hasta que veo que la profesora se detiene, golpea la puerta, ella pasa. Paso un momento hasta que ella salió y dice:

-pasen-

Yo empiezo a caminar, y veo al señor que dio el discurso sentado detrás de un escritorio, donde tiene escrito Hiruzen Sarutobi, con letras negras sobre una placa dorada.

-tomen asiento- dice, veo que hay dos sillas delante, yo me siento primero, miro alrededor, las paredes son blancas, a un lado hay un armario, con mucho trofeos y fotos, no puedo distinguir de que es –puedes dejarnos Kurenai- dice, me siento que feliz de que la manden, esa profesora ya me tenía hasta la coronilla.

Kurenai, ese nombre, lo iba a escribir en una agenda para nunca olvidarlo, lo iba a marcar como la profesora que arruino mi primer día de clases. Sonrió de medio lado al ver que por fin se fue.

-la profesora Kurenai dice que ustedes dos estaban peleando- dice, mirándonos a mí y a Kabuto, el director se ve buena gente, pero a veces las apariencias engañan.

-si- digo, mientras asiento. Kabuto me mira

-¿Por qué?- miro a Kabuto, no sé qué decir, ya que es una razón ridícula, para empezar una pelea. Veo que Kabuto empieza abrir la boca para decir algo, pero enseguida la cierra –estamos en confianza- dice.

Quise responderle "si claro confianza" la confianza es algo, que no existe entre la persona que te va a juzgar, es como si un ladrón le tuviera confianza a la policía. No eso no es posible, el ladrón siempre se declara inocente pase lo que pase.

-porque…-digo, pero me quedo callada porque no se que mas decir. Kabuto alza una ceja. El director me presta toda la atención

-Hinata Hyuga- dice mi nombre, como si tratara de hacer memoria a algo –eres hija de Hiashi y prima de Neji Hyuga ¿cierto?- dice, mientras me examina; yo me limito a asentir con la cabeza –me gustaría saber porque la hija de Hiashi, se comporto de esa manera- dice, sonriendo –desde la inauguración-

-ella empezó- dice Kabuto, entonces me dio ganas de seguirle pegando. Pero entonces sentí como me ardían los puños y me dolía el ojo y el labio. Sarutobi mira a Kabuto.

-Kabuto, empieza a ver una carpeta- sin despegar los ojos de la carpeta dice –tu nunca has peleado, en ningún año- echa un vistazo a la otra carpeta que estaba alado –no puedo decir lo mismo de ti Hinata- esta era la cuarta vez que peleo en mis años de estudiante, digo mi cuarta porque las otras peleas que he tenido siempre han sido afuera del plantel –Hinata tu que tienes que decir al respecto- me dice, ya me estaba enojando esa actitud, si quería darme un castigo que lo haga ya.

-yo le golpee- dije afirmando lo que Kabuto había dicho antes, miro a Kabuto con el ceño fruncido por delator y traidor. Entonces me doy cuenta de cómo esta Kabuto. Tiene los dos ojos morados, de la nariz le sale sangre, el cachete esta rojo, y tiene roto el labio.

-Kabuto, ve a enfermería, de ti por ser tu primer antecedente solo lo marcaremos, y nada mas- dice indicándole que salga –mientras con usted señorita Hyuga tenemos que hablar- veo a Kabuto levantarse del asiento y abrir la puerta, y cerrarla atrás mío. Asiento mi codo en los brazos de la silla, y mi cabeza en mi mano, con fastidio.

Escucho el timbre, eso quiere decir que se termino el receso y yo como gran pendeja, desperdicie mi receso.

-¿quieres irte?- pregunta, como si le interesara mi respuesta

-me da igual- le digo mientras suspiro, la verdad es que no quiero ir, a clases, quisiera ir a enfermería ya me duele mucho el labio.

-bueno, si resolvemos este asunto rápido, iras a clases-

-¿Cómo lo resolveremos?- pregunto

-dime que paso- dice como si fuera lo más simple del mundo

-Kabuto, ya le dijo, yo le golpee- respondo

-pero ¿Por qué?- dice

-porque me dio la gana- digo, se que fue muy mal educado, estaba hablando con el director, no con cualquiera

-tu padre, también estudio aquí- dice, eso yo no me la sabia, y de verdad no me interesaba –y él siempre fue un alumno ejemplar, lo mismo Neji- dice mirándome, como diciéndome tu eres una basura

-usted sabe, a veces no es de tal palo tal astilla- digo, queriendo que la pare ya

-sí, ahora me convencí- se levanta y mira por la ventana. Quiero preguntar si ya me puedo ir, pero no me atrevo creo que me estoy aprovechando de mi buena suerte. –de castigo sabes que harás- dice sonriendo, y mirándome

-¿Qué?- pregunto dando gracias a que ya todo haya pasado, y no sea tan feo.

-hay una pared, aquí que necesita una mano de pintura, ya tenemos los materiales, pero no quien lo haga, este sábado vendrás a pintar- dice sonriendo, a la final bueno si era algo malo, pero solo era pintar una pared, sonrío.

-¿solo eso?- digo

-sí, ahora puedes retirarte, pero primero ve a enfermería, a que te curen ese labio- dice, mientras salgo de la oficina del director.

-por fin- dice Naruto, que estaba arrimado a una pared –ya me hice viejo, morí, volví a nacer y tu no salías- dice mirándome atentamente

-hmps- digo, como lo hacía Sasuke

-sonaste a ese tonto- dice Naruto, mientras camina junto a mí a la enfermería. -¿Cómo quedo él?- me pregunta

-peor que yo- digo sonriendo. Naruto ríe y dice:

-eso espero, porque ya le iba a dar sus buenos golpes, por haberte golpeado- eso me molesta, solo el simple hecho que quiera pelear por mí, por defenderme. Me saca de quicio.

-no necesito que me defiendas- digo, mirando el suelo –no necesito tu lastima-

-no es lástima- dice dándome una palmada en la espalda, entonces me doy cuenta que Neji tiene mi saco, y que mi camisa y falda están hecho un asco –los amigos siempre se ayudan- menciona

-es mi pelea, no la tuya- respondo, cada vez más furiosa –no te necesito para defenderme, siempre lo he hecho sola- respondo.

-bueno, no te exaltes, mejor vamos a que te vean ese ojo y el labio- sonríe.

Desde ahí estuvimos callados hasta llegar, aun estaba un poco resentida, porque Naruto no quiso ir a jugar conmigo, tal vez nada de eso hubiera pasado si él hubiera venido conmigo, es egoísta, bueno yo soy egoísta, no quiero que Naruto este con otra persona cuando yo lo necesito, se supone que es mi amigo; pero supongo que los amigos, no están siempre juntos, a veces necesitan alejarse del otro, a veces la vida no gira en torno a ellos. Entonces llego a la conclusión que necesito a alguien para remplazar a Naruto.

Veo enfermería, de seguro era un pequeño lastimado como para ir a la enfermería, asi que me paso de largo y prefiero ir a un baño.

-¿adónde vas?- pregunta Naruto

-al baño- digo, indiferente, a pocos pasos veo que dice baños, eso era lo bueno todo estaba señalado, para no perderse.

Entro al baño de chicas Naruto se queda afuera, me veo al espejo y me veo toda despeinada, con los pelos salidos de la cola, y sucios, mi blusa igual sucia, mi rostro mi ojos, esta rojo, no era la primera vez que lo veía así, mi labio veo que tiene sangre seca, entonces me echo agua, el agua esta helada, cojo un poco de papel, lo mojo y con eso me limpio el labio, esta hinchado. Suelto una carcajada viendo, como soy, me limpio las mejillas, ya que están sucias de la tierra, me recogió bien el pelo en la coleta, y sacudo un poco el uniforme, y salgo donde esta Naruto.

-¿Qué te dijo el director?- pregunto supongo que para romper el hielo, mientras caminábamos hacia, nuestro salón de clases

-tengo que venir a pintar un muro- le digo, cansada.

-¿te puedo ayudar?- me pregunta, pero esa pregunta me encanto que me la hiciera, yo le muestro una de mis mejores sonrisas.

-claro- digo, feliz de pensar que no voy a estar sola –veras que ya no hay marcha atrás- le digo asegurándome que Naruto cumpla.

-sí, sí, si- dice riendo -deberías ver tu cara-

-primero deberías ver la tuya, antes de fijarte en la mía- digo riendo

-al menos, no estoy golpeado- yo empiezo a reír ya que no se me ocurre que mas decirle.

-me veo muy mal- atino a decir por fin

Llegamos a nuestra clase, pero la verdad es que tengo mucha pereza de entrar y sentarme a escuchar lo que tengan que decirme, Naruto está a punto de abrir la puerta, lo sostengo de la mano.

-no quiero entrar a clases- susurro, por si acaso se escuche, Naruto levanta la ceja.

-¿quieres mas castigos?- dice, como si él fuera el racional entre los dos; empiezo a jugar con mis dedos.

-no- digo con voz baja

-entonces entremos- dice golpeando la puerta, para mi sorpresa veo a esa profesora a margada, Dios ¿Por qué tenía que estar donde yo estaba?, era un castigo o algo.

-¿puedo pasar?- dice Naruto

-¿Qué hacia afuera?- pregunta

-estaba con mi amiga, en la enfermería- miente, bueno no es tan mentira, el me iba a llevar allá, pero yo no quise.

-pasa- le dice, yo entro igual que Naruto –señorita espere, su amigo puede pasar más a usted no le he dicho que pase- me enojo a tal punto que siento que me arde la cara, que me arde el estomago, siento que me va a dar una gastritis.

-bueno- digo saliendo de la clase, al cabo que no quería entrar, y cierro la puerta antes que me diga nada.

Si como dije antes no quería entrar a clases y si ella no me dejo entrar, era problema de ella, aunque se me ocurrió, una brillante idea, salí corriendo a la oficina del director, una vez allí, golpee, esperando que él salga.

-Pase- dice, yo entro, y lo veo escribiendo unos papeles.

-disculpe- digo, mirándolo con tristeza, como si quisiera llorar

-¿Qué sucede Hinata?- dice

-no me dejan entrar a clases por haber llegado tarde- digo, mientras dejo escapar lagrimas.

-tranquila, voy a hablar con el profesor- dice levantándose

-no es profesor, es la profesora Kurenai- digo mientras sollozo

-vamos, yo hare que te dejan entrar- dice mientras camina conmigo hacia la puerta.

Quiero reírme, gozarme si es necesario, pero me salió excelente la actuación, no sabía esos dotes artísticos míos.

Llegando al salón de clases, el director golpea la puerta y abre Kurenai, quiero sonreírle y reírme en la cara de ella, pero no puedo, porque allí está el director.

-Kurenai, ¿Por qué no deja entrar a clases a la señorita?- reclama Sarutobi –ella estaba en mi oficina, usted mismo la llevo allí- dijo, el director, ella me mira con furia, pero no dice nada, pero yo no quería una profesora que me odie.

-pase- me dice Kurenai, al pasar a lado de Kurenai sonrío, pero fue una sonrisa, rápida, que tal vez ni se dio cuenta, paso a sentarme.

Así trascurrió el primer día de clases, la sirena suena, marcando que ya es hora de salida, me siento emocionada porque por fin se acabo. Es curioso, porque las cosas siempre son así, cuando tienes algo ya no lo quieres ¿Por qué las personas somos así?, tal vez esa pregunta nunca tenga respuesta, o algún día la encontrare.

-Hyuga, Namikaze- nos llama Kurenai, ya se me hacía que este día no podía empeorar –sus, 300 veces- dice, entonces lo recordé, no podía ser, lo había olvidado por completo. Naruto empieza a buscar en la maleta, entonces siento como ya mismo me va a dar un paro cardiaco. ¿Naruto Namikaze, iba a presentar la tarea?, claro eso era lo que él estaba escribiendo durante toda la ultima hora.

Se me viene a la mente, cuando Josh en el programa de televisión Drake y Josh, finge un ataque cardiaco, para que no le den la multa ya que Drake había escuchado, que un señor, se salvo de ir a la cárcel o una vaina parecida. Naruto en realidad era un idiota, ese bobo, se había quedado haciendo él solo, sin decírmelo, como si yo no importara.

-bien Namikaze, te pondré una nota extra, por haber cumplido la tarea- dice sonriendo, en realidad no entendía porque era amargada, cuando sonreía, era realmente hermosa. Luego me mira, con una mirada nada amable -¿tu tarea?- me pregunta, estirando la mano. Siento que me da un tic en el ojo, hasta que tomo aire y digo:

-lo olvide- agacho la mirada -¿le puedo presentar mañana?- pregunto, a ver si me podía salvar de algún modo.

-pero ya no 300 sino 500, pero mientras tanto así como Namikaze tuvo su calificación buena por haber cumplido, tu tendrás tu primer 0- ¿Cómo era eso posible? Yo tenía 0 y Naruto tenía buena nota –si cumples te lo borrare, pero no tendrás ninguna calificación extra- dice, mientras se levanta y se va –por cierto, tienen que limpiar este curso, ya deberían empezar- veo como la bruja, sale del curso y nos deja solo a Naruto y a mí, voy a la puerta a esperar que se haya alejado y cuando veo que se pierde en el pasillo.

-¡NARUTO NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI!- grito, estoy muy enojada, por cómo se está comportando Naruto.

-lo siento- dice –creí que como siempre eres tú, la que haces las cosas esta vez también las ibas hacer- dice, sonriendo, y rascándose la cabeza

-ya nada- respondo, sentándome en una banca –como recompensa de lo que hiciste tendrás que limpiar este curso solo- le digo, levantándome y cogiendo mi mochila y saliendo del curso.

Cerré la puerta apenas salí, para no escucharlo, y empiezo a caminar, hacia la salida, camino por un largo tiempo, hasta que llego a la estación. Me siento sola, de hecho esta era la primera vez que regresaba sola a casa, nunca antes, siempre nos habíamos esperado. Llego a la parada del bus, el bus todavía no llegaba, cuando el bus llegan, me subo y paso el ticket. No quiero sentarme, así que me cojo del tubo. Cuando veo que ya es mi parada, apretó el botón para que el conductor sepa que allí me bajo; para, abre las puertas y me bajo, camino lentamente hacia mi casa, la verdad es que no tengo mucho apuro, aparte que tengo un ojo rojo que capaz y ahorita ya esta morado y un labio roto.

Mi madre me iba a retar, lo sé, mi padre lo mismo capaz que hasta me castigaban, eso era para completar un excelente día. Sonrió ante mi propio sarcasmo.

Entro a mi casa, no digo nada para que noten que entre.

-Hinata, toma tu saco- Neji me hace brincar, y lo veo allí parado tendiéndome el saco

-gracias- le digo mientras cojo el saco bruscamente.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta

-bueno, me golpearon, me castigaron, me saque cero, estoy cansada y aparte tengo muchos deberes- digo fastidiada de todo

-tu empezaste- me dice Neji, riendo , empieza a caminar –deberías bañarte, y lavar tu ropa, y maquillarte un poco- se dirige al comedor y yo me quedo parada allí en la entrada.

Empiezo a caminar hacia mi cuarto cuando siento que mi estomago me gruñe, tenía que comer, no había comido en todo el santo día.

Neji había mencionado, que era mi culpa, como lo dijo Kabuto; ¿era mi culpa que Kabuto me haya dicho que no puedo jugar? ¿era mi culpa que él me hubiera ofendido? No para nada eso no era mi culpa, tal vez el pegarle si era mi culpa. Por supuesto un ser pensante se hubiera callado y demostrado en la cancha que si puedo jugar, pero no, yo no soy un ser tan pensante, nunca lo he sido ni lo seré, o tal vez en un universo donde los peces vuelen y las aves naden, yo sería una persona pensante.

Entro a mi cuarto, veo esas estúpidas paredes rosadas (mi mama no me deja cambiar de color, bueno la verdad no tengo nada en contra del rosado, pero un pared rosada, no me va bien y mucho menos cuando hay posters de mi equipo de futbol favorito e igual de básquet, mi grupo de música) me acuesto en la cama, pero entonces me acuerdo que estoy toda sucia, así que me levanto y voy al baño, entro y me empiezo a desamarrar los zapatos, a quitarme las medias, la camisa, la falda, soltarme el pelo, mi bra, y me meto, si me meto con todo y bragas. Pero no me la iba a sacar, hasta que este mojada, me encantaba sacármela en la tina.

Cuando acabo de darme un baño, me pongo lo primero que encuentro, una camiseta holgada morada, y un pantalón azul, así mismo holgado, no me pongo ni medias, ni zapatos. Me siento en mi peinadora, y me veo al espejo, mi ojo derecho estaba efectivamente morado, y mi labio estaba partido, me pongo vaselina haber si con eso se quita.

En el ojo me pongo base, gracias a dios mi mama, me sabia dar ese tipo de cosas a pesar de que yo no las usara, me agarro dos coletas a los lados y bajo lo más rápido que puedo a almorzar.

-¿Cómo te fue tu primer día?- dice Hanabi, que está sentada en la mesa, mirando la comida.

-bien- digo, sonriendo, me doy cuenta que no quiere comer -¿no te gusta?-

-no- la empleada, me sirve, veo que es sopa de vegetales, la verdad es que ni a mí me gusta; yo también sonrió –qué más da, nos toca comer- veo que de la sopa sale humo, y empiezo a soplar.

Mi hermana Hanabi, es 5 años menor a mí, ella cumple años el 27 de marzo, tiene el cabello negro, largo y lacio, unos ojos color perla como los míos, pequeña, dulce y la esperanza de papa. Papa siempre dice que quiere que Hanabi se haga cargo de la empresa cuando ella, se gradué, en mi ni lo piensa.

-es raro verte aquí- dice, me olvidaba mencionar que también siempre dice lo que piensa, aunque sus comentarios sean hirientes, en este caso por supuesto que no me hirió.

-¿es raro que este en mi casa?- digo, metiéndome una cucharada en la boca, trato de no masticar, para no sentir el sabor de esas cosas en mi boca.

-sí, pasas todo el día con tu novio- dice, ese comentario viniendo de mi hermana me sonroja

-¿Naruto?- pregunto

-sí, el chico rubio- dice, tomando un sorbo de zumo de naranja, veo que la jarra de zumo está del lado de ella así que le estiro mi vaso y digo:

-ponme porfa- ella hace caso a lo que le digo, y me vuelve a pasar el vaso –gracias-

-de nada- dice pegando una mirada a su sopa, otra vez –el chico rubio- siento que me atoro

-él es mi mejor amigo- le digo, mientras trago bien los alimentos

-¿Por qué no estás con él?- dice mientras se mete a la boca una cucharada de caldo

-porque se quedo en el colegio- digo, tomando un poco de zumo

-lastima, le hubieras esperado- dice, mientras doy otra cucharada, siento como un brócoli, va pasándome por la garganta –y te hubieras salvado de esta comida- yo suspiro

-supongo que sí, pero ya nada- digo, comiendo lo más rápido que puedo para ir hacer ese maldito deber.

No era justo, si había algo que odiaba era que manden deberes los primeros días de clases, no respetan que uno recién se está adaptando al cole, aun no era hora para los deberes, pero esa vieja.

Me termino por fin mi sopa, y me levanto de la mesa, veo que mi hermana solo va hasta la mitad, me rio por ella.

-gracias por la comida- digo tomándome todo mi vaso de zumo, poniéndome otro y saliendo del comedor.

Subo a mi cuarto, muy rápido saco mi cuaderno y me pongo a escribir, si alguna vez había escuchado la expresión "escribí tanto hasta que mi dedo sangro" realmente ahora la creía, no sé cuánto tiempo escribí, pero ya sentía que me salía musculo en el dedo y en el brazo. Escribí y escribí , sin parar hasta que vi, que el reloj marcaba las 18 horas, entonces tomo el teléfono y marco a la casa de Naruto.

-Aló buenas tardes- escucho la voz de Kushina

-hola ma, ¿Cómo esta?- le pregunto

-bien gracias, ¿Cómo te fue tu primer día?- la misma pregunta que la mayoría de gente hacía.

-bien- miento –disculpe ¿está Naruto?-

-no, aun no llega- dice, con voz preocupada

-es que se quedo castigado- digo, para que se tranquilice –no se preocupe, voy a llamarle al celular- digo

-gracias-

-chau, ma- con eso cuelgo el teléfono, cojo mi celular y marco rápidamente, pero nadie me contesta, vuelvo a llamar.

-hola- escucho decir a Naruto

-¿Por qué no estás en tu casa tonto?- le digo, ríe, Naruto no podía ser más tonto

-estoy dejando en la casa a Shion- entonces, siento, como si todo mi mundo se desmorona, me siento mal, siento un dolor en el pecho, no sé que responder, no sé qué pensar, ya nada importa. Me doy fuerzas para que parezca que nada paso.

-bueno, tu mama está preocupada por ti, nos vemos en el cole- digo esto y cuelgo, el teléfono no quiero escucharlo más. Siento como lagrimas caen de mis ojos. Pero ¿Por qué?.

**Bueno… hasta aquí va este cap…**

**Espero que les guste...prometo darle más vida en el próximo**

**Bye**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola Aquí les traigo otro capítulo gracias a todos x sus comentarios…

Lamento la tardanza pero esq he tenido mucho dbrs en el colegio, estoy a fuuulll!

Pero me daré tiempo para akbr la historia!

Naruto pertenece a masashi Kishimoto!

_**Capitulo 5**_

En ese momento, yo era incapaz de entender que me pasaba, o de hecho no quería entender, si eso era más probable, no entender.

Lanzo el teléfono, como si él tuviera la culpa de mi enojo, quiero gritar me contengo porque no quiero llamar la atención de la gente que estaba en la casa. Me tiro a la cama, miro el techo; alguna vez en toda mi vida, se me había ocurrido poner en el techo un tiro al blanco pero cuando lo puse, recuerdo que casi un dardo me da en plena cara.

Me rio de solo recordarlo. Esa vez realmente vi pasar mi vida frente a mi ojos, y eso que tenía 12 años. Sé que solo tengo 14 años, pero no quiero morir sin conocer lo que es amar a alguien, y ser amada por alguien.

Me levanto, me pongo unos zapatos blancos deportivos, y cojo la pelota de básquet. Me pongo un saco lila y salgo corriendo, cuando llego a la calle, empiezo a botear la pelota, hasta llegar al parque; como siempre el parque vacio, voy a la cancha de básquet y empiezo a jugar, al reloj, sé que es ridículo jugar sola pero ya que no tenía con quien y necesitaba pensar en otra cosa era lo mejor que se me ocurrió.

Empecé debajo del aro, luego que la metí, me moví a un lado y así sucesivamente hasta que di la vuelta. Para mi sorpresa el juego había terminado muy rápido. Hago una mueca con la boca y me siento, con la pelota a mi lado. Lo que le faltaba al parque realmente era una luz que ilumine la cancha. Cierro los ojos y siento la brisa, un poco caliente y un poco fría.

Me acuesto, realmente desearía dormir en el parque, seria genial. Me rio, ya me imaginaba yo siendo una vagabunda, me doy un cachetada por esos pensamientos, los vagabundos no solo dormían en los parques tenían muchos lugares. Pero realmente ellos eran personas libres.

-¿Qué es la libertad?- pregunto, como si alguien me pudiera responder, pero no escucho nada, solo el sonido que hacen los carros al pasar cerca del parque.

-¿nacemos para buscar ser libres?- vuelvo a preguntar, pero otra vez no hayo respuesta. Abro mis ojos.

Me levanto, ya me había cansado de estar en el parque, sin Naruto o sin alguien más, realmente era aburrido, no entendía como de pequeña me divertía estando sola. Todo es culpa de Naruto, el me acostumbro. Tal vez si no lo hubiera conocido realmente ni siquiera tendría amigos, tal vez seguiría viniendo a este parque, así como vine hoy.

Camino a paso lento, doy pequeñas pisadas, en realidad no quiero llegar a mi casa como siempre, tampoco quiero que sea mañana, no quiero que este día acabe, no porque haya sido un excelente día, sino porque mañana tendría que volver a ir al colegio, y ahí estaría Naruto y esa tipa, que ni siquiera quiero nombrarla.

Entro a mi casa, boteo la pelota, solo porque estoy sumamente aburrida y me gusta el sonido que hace la pelota en el suelo.

-Hinata vas a dañar el piso- dice mi mama, dejo de hacerlo. –te lo he dicho un millón de veces- dice, mirando, ya había llegado del trabajo.

Mi mama, es igual a mí, veo las fotos de mama y mis fotos, la diferencia es que las mías tienen color y las de mama tienen un color bajo, mi mama trabaja en una firma de abogados, aparte de ser la que se encarga de las cosas legales junto con otro abogado de la empresa de papa; pero a su vez mama están diferente a mí, mama es una mujer delicada, yo no soy mujer, en todo el sentido que esa palabra conlleva; digo soy del sexo femenino, pero no soy mujer, eso me lleva a la conclusión de que no puedo ni siquiera entenderlo yo.

-¿Qué te paso en la cara?- dice, mirándome detenidamente. Hago una mueca.

-me caí- miento

-por favor Hinata, no me hagas reír- dice, porque sé que ella me conoce muy bien, o no se maquillarme como se debe.

-¿entonces qué crees que me paso?- digo alzando una ceja, haber si con eso se convence.

-alguien te golpeo- dice acercándose a mi –y me dices ahora o lo discutimos cuando llegue tu padre- dice mirando, muy seria, entonces ¿esa será mi cara cuando estoy seria?. Pero volviendo al tema, no quiero que se lo diga a papa.

-no quería que juegue- digo admitiendo, que si me pelee –no se lo digas a papa- le digo, se que sobre todo mama, es buena, guarda secretos, bueno travesuras como dice ella

-deberías dejar ese juego, el mundo está en contra- dice sonriendo

-corrección, tu estas en contra mama- digo devolviéndole la sonrisa –mama, yo no quiero ser futbolista profesional ni nada de eso, lo único que quiero es divertirme mientras juego- le digo mientras empiezo a caminar para mi habitación

-deberías, aprender a maquillarte- dice, mientras camina hacia la cocina. Me quedo parada en las gradas hasta que veo a mi mama desaparecer, subo corriendo lo que faltaba.

-¡NO CORRAS EN LA CASA!- me grita mi mama, desde la cocina, muevo la cabeza en señal de negación, ya que siempre me anda tratando como si fuera una niña.

Entro a mi cuarto, lo miro detenidamente, la cama, el velador, la lámpara, el escritorio, mi mochila en el suelo, unos peluches también en el suelo, mi televisión que está conectado junto a mi Playstation 2 y un DVD; pero no tengo ganas de eso. Lanzo la pelota de básquet y empiezo hacerla rebotar contra la pared, me siento en la cama y continuo. Mi puerta se abre, veo a mi madre furiosa.

-entrégame esa pelota- dice, estirando la mano, como una policía que le quita algo a un preso.

-mama, no me puedes quitar mi pelota- le digo, tomándola entre mis manos

-te puedo quitar- dice, aun con una cara, que para que cuento. Hago una mueca –no te la voy a quitar- me siento feliz por eso –pero ahorita mismo vas a traer un trapo y vas a limpiar esa pared- dice señalándola. Genial, primero el director que pinte la pared y después mi madre, con que limpie la pared.

¿Las paredes me aman o qué? Realmente este día no era mi día, lo iba anotar en una agenda, como el peor día de ese año.

-te veo Hinata- dice, parándose alado mío. Yo me levanto y veo que efectivamente para mi buena suerte, la pelota había manchado la pinche pared. Voy a buscar un trapo, se que el cuarto de limpieza esta debajo de las escaleras, así que abro la puerta blanca, prendo la luz y empiezo a buscar un trapo y detergente.

Una vez que tengo esas cosas, subo otra vez a mi cuarto, a paso cansado, arrastrando los pies. Entro a mi habitación y veo a mi mama sentada en la cama.

-limpia- dice señalando el sitio, mojo el trapo y le pongo detergente y empiezo a restregar, cuando me di cuenta que el color de la pared estaba saliendo.

-ya está limpio- digo, levantándome, mi madre me mira con el seño fruncido, escucho que suena mi celular, quiero ir a contestar, pero por la mirada de mi madre, me quedo en mi sitio.

-mañana llamare a un pintor, a que arregle eso- mi madre era muy exagerada, yo podía vivir con la pared sucia, o en todo caso yo misma podía pintarla –y lo que cueste el pintor, lo sacare de tu colación- dice, saliendo de mi cuarto y cerrando la puerta, antes de que yo pueda objetar con algo. Veo la mancha, salgo corriendo para dejar las cosas que tome del cuarto, las dejo y vuelvo a subir corriendo, llego a mi cuarto y me lanzo a coger mi celular. Veo quien es y ahí está el nombre de Naruto de hecho era el único que me escribía o me llamaba.

Pero yo no le iba a regresar la llamada si quería hablar conmigo debía volverme a llamar, o esperarse para mañana ese estúpido, traidor. Me lanzo a la cama y me quedo allí inmóvil. Veo la hora, son las 8 de la noche, vaya que pasa el tiempo.

Me vuelvo a levantar de la cama y voy a ver qué hay de comer, hay si camino despacio, me encuentro con Hanabi, quien se está cogiendo la barriga, parecía un zombi. Me rio

-soy otra víctima de la sopa de verduras- dice, mientras pasa por mi lado, no puedo evitar matarme de la risa. Camino hasta llegar a la cocina, ya no hay empleadas, ellas ya se habían ido, por eso me siento libre de entrar a la cocina; veo a mi mama, calentando la sopa.

-¿Por qué pediste que hagan demasiada?- pregunto mientras me paro a su lado

-porque las niñas deben comer bien- dice, sacando 4 platos de sopa

-Neji, no es una niña- digo, mientras cojo cucharas, individuales, servilletas y vasos y los pongo en la mesa.

-pero Neji también necesita alimentarse bien- dice, mientas lleva un plato a la mesa

-eso no es válido, te demoraste en responder- digo mientras rio, mi madre me sonríe

-ni modo, te comes esa sopa igual Neji y Hanabi- entonces pienso en mi pobre y linda hermana, que acababa de comer y ya tenía que volver a comer esa sopa.

La cena fue muy tranquila aunque mi hermana otra vez sufría, después de eso me fui a jugar príncipe de Persia "las arenas del tiempo" en el playstation; ese juego me encantaba, bueno esa palabra es mucho para lo que yo sentía por el juego, solo me gustaba. Veo el reloj y me doy cuenta que ya son las 10 de la noche, entonces grabo y me pongo la pijama.

Reviso mi celular, haber si Naruto me ha vuelto a llamar y no hay nada, voy al baño, me lavo los dientes; me rio porque no me leva después de comer, que sucia, me rio. Salgo del baño y me meto en las cobijas, para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente suena mi despertador, para ir al colegio; me levanto, arrastrando mis pies. Me baño me pongo el uniforme, me agarro una coleta, desayuno, me lavo la boca, cojo mi mochila, guardo los deberes.

-chao- grito, antes de cerrar la puerta de mi casa, he irme, estoy tan molesta con Naruto que no pienso ir con él al colegio. Camino hasta llegar a la parada de buses, me subo al primer bus, y me doy cuenta que salí muy temprano.

Suspiro, paso el ticket como siempre, y me siento, me doy cuenta que a esta hora el bus casi esta vacio, lo que me alegra un poco. Al ver que ya es mi parada, oprimo el botón, y me bajo, camino hacia el colegio. El colegio esta vacio, pero aun así ya está abierto, voy a mi curso, veo a Kiba sentado en su banca me paso de largo, y me siento en la mía.

-Hola Hinata- dice Kiba sonriéndome, yo no le regreso ni a ver, estaba muy furiosa con él; como para saludarle. Ahora que lo pensaba estaba furiosa con mucha gente.

¿dos es mucho? Miro la pizarra ya que es lo más interesante, que encontré en ese momento. Miro mi celular, y me doy cuenta que son las 7:30, y las clases empiezan a las ocho, que mierda, no tenía nada que hacer. Maldito Naruto

-¿ayer te peleaste?- pregunta Kiba, la grandísima, como me da ganas de golpear a Kiba, prefiero no responder nada. Kiba no me iba a provocar. Veo entrar a mas compañeros, que saludaban con Kiba y conmigo, yo solo moví mi mano en señal de saludo.

Kiba conversa con esa gente, yo por mi parte sigo sentada en mi puesto, Kiba se rie, hasta que veo cruzar por la puerta a Shion, llevaba el cabello suelto, bien cepillado.

-Hola-me dice sonriendo

-Hola- le digo mirándola a los ojos, estaba maquillada de un morado bien bajo

-¿y Naruto?- pregunta

-como voy a saberlo- le digo, con el seño fruncido –no soy su mama- y vuelvo a posar la mirada en la pizarra

-pero eres su amiga ¿no?-

-igual que tu- le digo, indignada, mi voz suena diferente, y la verdad es que no quiero que suene así.

Suena el timbre indicando que las clases han comenzado y no veo a Naruto, después terminan de entrar compañeros que llegaban atrasados; a la final entra Kurenai la profesora amargada, solo faltaba eso para iniciar un buen día. Ese día llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño, y un terno color azul oscuro, realmente se la veía muy guapa.

Todos nos levantamos en señal de respeto por la profesora, y nos volvemos a sentar.

-señorita Hyuga, su tarea sobre la mesa- dice, cojo rápidamente mi mochila y saco mi cuaderno con las palabras repetidas, de ahí empiezo a caminar muy lentamente para llegar a ella. Le entrego mi cuaderno y miro la puerta, me preocupa que Naruto todavía no llegue. Ella revisa y me pone una firma –espero que incidentes como los de ayer no se vuelvan a repetir- dice mirando con reproche. Cojo mi cuaderno me doy la vuelta y camino hacia mi puesto me siento y mi el puesto vacio de Naruto.

Recordé entonces una vez en 6to de básica, Naruto falto porque estaba enfermo y yo quería ir con él, no quería dejarlo solo, no quería ir sola a la escuela, así que no fui a clases fue mi primera fuga desde ahí no he tenido más fugas, porque si Naruto enfermaba yo fingía estar enferma o viceversa

Kurenai empieza con su clase de Geografía, para colmo era profesora de geografía, no me gustaba mucho eso de los mapas. Veo la puerta con la esperanza que Naruto entre. Por primera vez lo que deseo se cumple, porque veo una sombra y golpea la puerta. La profesora abre la puerta y allí está parado Naruto, agitado.

-Buenos días, ¿puedo pasar?- dice Naruto inclinándose un poco

-pasa, pero apresúrese- le dice quitándose de la puerta para que Naruto pase, Naruto se sienta a mi lado, yo me hago como la que no le veo o no me importara.

-Hola Naruto- susurra Shion, lo miro enojada y si le hago ver mi enojo en la mirada.

-Hola Shion- dice sonriendo, yo no pensaba saludarle hasta que el bruto ese me salude.

Siento como pasa el tiempo muy despacio y Naruto no me habla realmente me estoy sintiendo mal, no se tengo cargo de conciencia, pero no entiendo porque no me saluda o algo así, se suponía que yo era la enojada no él. No había razón para eso yo no le hice nada solo no le salude.

Suena otra vez el timbre y eso indica cambio de hora y así paso el tiempo hasta que llegamos al receso, yo me levanto, no espero nada y salgo corriendo a comprar algo de comer y después ir a la cancha de futbol, pero cuando veo la fila que hay en el bar, prefiero ir primero a la cancha de futbol.

-¿puedo jugar?- le digo otra vez a mi primo y a Lee que están ya en la cacha formando los equipos

-si- dice Neji sonriendo

-no intentes golpear a alguien- dice Lee riendo

Entonces todos nos ubicamos en nuestro puestos yo por supuesto soy arquera. Me pongo en mi posición, eso me recordaba llevar mis guantes para la próxima.

Me metieron un gol durante todo el partido y todo porque Naruto se asomo por allí con Sasuke, y un chico sumamente parecido a Sasuke, con la diferencia que Sasuke tenía el cabello más largo, y no era tan pálido. Entonces hay me metieron gol, pero eso no importa porque tape lo demás, y a la final ganamos. Voy a clases estoy cansada, en el camino me encuentro con Sakura e Ino y le pido un poco de coca cola.

Al entrar al salón veo a Naruto sentado en mi puesto, solo me acerco a él.

-quítate- le digo, mirándolo fijamente, perdiéndome en esos ojos azules, esos hermosos ojos azules. Mierda ¿Qué me pasa?

-primero se saluda- dice, frunzo el ceño

-Naruto que yo sepa, el que llega saluda- le digo indignada, mientras me siento en su puesto

-por eso, acabas de llegar-

-no, tu eres el que llego, en la mañana-

-no fuiste tú-

-por supuesto que no, fuiste tú, tonto- digo, sin pestañear y mirándolo fijamente, el hace los mismo

-no-

-si-

-no-

-si-

-no-

-no-

-si- suelto una risotada

–viste, que tú fuiste el que llego- le digo riendo

-está bien- dice sonriendo –Hola Hinata-

-hola Naruto-

-discúlpate- dice, como si fuera yo la que hizo algo malo, si vamos por esas, de hecho fue él.

-yo no he hecho nada-

-por tu culpa llegue tarde- reclama, quiero darle un sillazo, eso fuera poco lo que Naruto se merece

-no, tú me abandonas, y ni siquiera me llamas- digo cruzando de brazos y haciendo un puchero, él ríe, se levanta y me mira de frente. Me da un beso en la frente, toda la clase nos queda viendo , veo que Shion nos ve. Eso me llena por dentro, abrazo a Naruto y hundo mi cabeza en él.

-la pareja sepárese- dice el profesor, que acababa de llegar, tenía el cabello castaño y una mirada profunda, mmm… no sé como describirla.

Naruto ríe, yo le regreso a ver a Shion y sonrió. Ahora si me estaba preocupando, ¿Por qué hice eso? Normalmente cuando la gente nos confunde yo siempre discuto, pero estaba vez no, me sentí feliz que nos hayan dicho eso.

Naruto se sienta en mi puesto, eso también me pone feliz porque así estaría lejos de la estúpida de Shion.

La clases terminan y otra vez, Naruto y yo nos tenemos que quedar, pero estaba vez no pensaba dejar a Naruto solo, definitivamente esa aprovechada de Shion no tendría el gusto de que Naruto la vaya a dejar dos veces a su casa.

Hinata ¿Qué mierda te pasa? Vuelvo a formularme la misma pregunta estúpida.

-¿Qué te pasa?- dice Naruto mirándome sumamente extrañada

-lo que a ti no- le digo, pero que respuesta tan tonta. Cierro mis ojos. Y me sorprendo de que Naruto no dice nada.

-ayer me ayudo Shion- realmente hubiera deseado que no diga nada.

-eso no me importa- miento y nos ponemos a trapear y a barrer el curso, hasta que queda totalmente limpio, cogemos nuestras mochilas y salimos del colegio.

-ayer extrañe la comida de Kushina- le dije, mientras me subía al bus

-yo no lo extrañe- dice, detrás de mí.

Y así el día paso normal con tranquilidad, si normal y con tranquilidad ya que sucedió casi lo que siempre sucede, y que ayer porque fue un pésimo día. Eso me lleva a conclusión que a la final ese fue un día tranquilo.

**hasta aki l cap...lo actualizare tan pronto como pueda**

**dejen sus comentarios...buenos o malos todos seran bienvenidos eso me ayuda a mejorar!**

**bye**


	6. Chapter 6

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por leer mi historia

Jejejeje si sexto curso es muy duro jejeje…..pero yo soy de Quito por lo que todavía me falta mucho jejejejeje

Jajaja papicubano tienes toda la razón si hay una especia de pez que vuela, Su más sorprendente característica es el tamaño de sus aletas pectorales, inusualmente grandes, que le permiten volar y planear por distancias de hasta 50 metros. Teniendo en cuenta que los exocétidos adultos miden sólo unos 30 cm, esta capacidad va mucho más allá de los simples saltos fuera del agua, como por ejemplos los del pez vela. Además, los peces voladores alcanzan velocidades en el aire de 50 a 60 km/h (como un caballo que no es de carreras, a máximo galope). Estas distancias y velocidades son posibles gracias al rápido batir de sus alas (unas 50 veces por segundo). La ventaja final de este mecanismo es una mayor posibilidad de escape ante predadores. Sus ojos son más planos que los de la mayoría de los ojos de los otros peces, para ver fuera del agua. Viven cerca de la superficie del agua y se alimentan de plancton.

Y si muchas aves nada incluso los pingüinos, creo que fue mas una forma de expresar algo que es un poco imposible, en vez de las aves nada y los peces vuelan debió haber dicho algo como una hormiga pise a un elefante jejeje

Jajaja….pero ni modo Hinata no lo sabe y no se lo vamos a decir es un secreto….

Aki les va el capi….

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

_**Capitulo 6**_

Ya ha pasado tiempo, desde que entre al bachillerato de hecho ya mismo es el cumpleaños de Naruto, no sé que darle, se me acabaron las ideas desde hace mucho. El primer cumpleaños que tuve dinero le compre unos chocolates y todos se me burlaron ese día tuve que golpear a mucha gente, aparte desde ese día los regalos que le hago son solo entre nosotros no los hago públicos como antes.

Estoy en el centro de la ciudad el viento sopla siento la nariz como un cubo de hielo, de hecho parece que se me están cayendo los mocos; veo vitrinas de ropa, ha Naruto le he comprado desde chocolates hasta ropa, entonces no se que darle, se que él en mi cumpleaños siempre me da juegos de playstation o de computadora dice que son regalos por cumpleaños y navidad, mientras yo no tengo ni la menor idea de que darle.

Debo ser la peor amiga, ya que no se que darle a mi mejor amigo, a la persona que le conozco desde hace diez años, la persona que me ha visto llorar, reír, enojarme, estar feliz, caer, levantarme, perder, ganar; en pocas y para resumir eso Naruto conoce cada una de mis emociones. Y yo pues bueno aunque he visto también a Naruto esta triste, feliz, lo he visto llorar…lo mismo que él me ha visto, creo que incluso nos hemos visto desnudos pero eso cuando éramos pequeños cuando crecimos ya no, nunca más. Ni siquiera lo recuerdo, son recuerdos reprimidos, que no deseo recordar.

Una vez que estoy cansada de buscar entro a un café, a tomar un poco de chocolate caliente no porque hiciera un frio insoportable, sino porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer, y necesito pensar en algo que comprarle.

Veo los precios y un chocolate caliente cuesta $2.50, saco el dinero y compro, me siento en una mesa cerca de la ventana. Me gustaba ver caminar a la gente en la ciudad, es muy bonito, todos ocupados corriendo siempre tienen algo que hacer, sonrió, mientras me llevo un poco a la boca. Siento que mi celular vibra, lo contesto ni siquiera vi quien era, ya que las únicas personas que me llamaban eran mi mama y Naruto.

-Hola- digo

-hola Tekubi ¿Dónde estás? Fui a verte a tu casa- Naruto está del otro lado de la línea

-intentando comprarte un regalo- le digo, sé que soy muy tonta se supone que era sorpresa pero no se me ocurría que comprarle así que ya nada.

-no quiero nada- dice, como siempre maldito desgraciado

-debe haber algo que quieras- le digo suspirando

-quiero un beso tuyo- dice riendo, por alguna razón me sonrojo

-eso es insignificante- respondo, no entiendo porque me sonrojo Naruto muchas veces había hecho comentarios como esos y nunca me había sonrojado.

-tienes razón- entonces me molesto, la sangre se me subió a la cabeza

-estúpido, mis besos son muy valiosos no podrías pagarlos reuniendo todo el dinero del mundo- grito, todo la gente me mira -¿Qué ven?- grito más molesta todavía

-el beso de una loca, no creo que valga mucho- dice, cada cosa que Naruto dice, me hace molestarme mas y mas. Respiro la verdad es que no quiero enojarme, quiero estar tranquila, darle un regalo decente y nada más.

-dime lo que quieres, porque no me harás fastidiar- le digo arrimando mi codo en la mesa y mi cabeza asentada en mi mano izquierda.

-quiero que ese día estés conmigo-

-siempre estoy contigo- le respondo, mirando la mesa

-pero ese día, pasaras desde las 8 de la mañana hasta las 10 de la noche- dice riendo, el cumpleaños de Naruto caía sábado así que eso era posible pero con todo tenía que comprarle un regalo.

-está bien, ese será tu regalo- le digo –nos vemos más tarde- antes de que él diga algo cuelgo, sigo tomando mi chocolate lentamente, saboreando cada trago que doy.

Cuando termino, me levanto boto el vaso y salgo a otra vez a recorrer tiendas, tras tienda y no encuentro nada que le pueda gustar, bueno realmente si le doy cualquier cosa Naruto no me diría nada lo agradecería pero yo quiero que sea algo especial, algo que siempre me recuerde. Me rio ante el pensamiento.

A la final regrese a casa sin nada, eran ya las siete de la noche estoy tan enojada conmigo misma por no poder encontrar un buen regalo que no como nada, me pongo el pijama y me acuesto a dormir, miro el techo oscuro de mi cuarto siempre lo miraba antes de irme a dormir, cuando no tenía nada que hacer o cuando pensaba en algo muy importante, a pesar de ser sábado, no tengo nada mejor que hacer que dormir; cierro mis ojos. Y lentamente voy perdiendo la noción de donde estoy.

-Hinata, Hinata- escucho la voz de mi hermana, abro los ojos, no sé en qué soñé, casi nunca se en que soñé

-¿Qué pasa?- digo entre abriendo los ojos y tapándome con las cobijas

-son las 12 de la tarde- me levanto y me pregunto cómo pude dormir tanto, pero me siento cansada –mama dice que te apures- dice escucho sus pasos alejarse del cuarto aun vez que está lejos, me levanto, me duele la cabeza.

No sé porque será que cuando duermes mas tienes más pereza de levantarte y le sientes a la cabeza pesada, pero yo no tengo nada mejor que hacer que dormir así que considero que es justo y necesario que haya dormido tanto.

Camino arrastrando los pies, estoy tan cansada que no puedo hacer mas, entre cierro los ojos, voy arrimada a la pared hasta llegar a las gradas donde las bajo para desayunar, una vez en el comedor retiro una silla y me siento. Qué alivio arrimo mi cabeza al espaldar y cierro completamente mis ojos.

-buenos días- escucho la voz de mi padre

-hola- digo sin moverme de mi sitio

-¿Qué esperas que te sirvamos el desayuno?- dice, abro los ojos y lo veo sentado leyendo el comercio, eso me recordaba a las películas; sonrió mi padre era un copia barata de las películas.

-en realidad, estoy esperando que sea el almuerzo- le digo sin moverme, si se que le voy hacer fastidiar solo por satisfacción. El me mira por el filo de su periódico.

-no sé cómo eres mi hija- dice y se levanta de la mesa, dejándome sola. Me duele que mi padre me diga ese tipo de cosas pero casi siempre hace esos comentarios así que yo debería estar acostumbrada a ese tipo de trato.

Yo también me levanto de la mesa, mi padre me ha quitado toda gana de comer, corro hacia mi cuarto y tiendo la cama, me lavo los dientes, me baño y me pongo la ropa, me puse un jean con una camiseta blanca y unos converse de caña baja azules, un saco abierto azul, me cepillo el cabello y encima me pongo una gorra azul, cojo la pelota de futbol y bajo las gradas. Cuando estoy a punto de salir.

-¿adónde vas?- mierda otra vez mi padre molestándome

-al parque- digo mientras le doy vuelta a la manilla de la puerta

-¿Quién te dio permiso?- dice, chch nunca había pedido permiso para ir al parque y ahora me decía. Si ese hombre no fuera mi padre le cantaría sus cuantas verdades.

Pero no respondo, y abro la puerta, salgo corriendo no me importa nada, simplemente no quiero estar en casa, mientras mi padre este allí, mi casa no es un sitio para mi, mi casa se convierte en el peor lugar del mundo, cojo mi celular y le mando un "llámame" a Naruto. Mi celular vibra sé que es Naruto.

-ven al parque- digo lo más rápido que puedo y cuelgo, estoy en el parque, pateando la pelota como lo hago siempre que espero que Naruto llegue.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunta, le regreso a ver y ahí está él sonriendo, lleva un pantalón anaranjado hasta la rodilla con una camiseta negra con un remolino de estampado, unas muñequeras azules y negras, unos zapatos azules, tiene el cabello mojado por lo que asumo que se acaba de bañar como yo.

-mi padre, ya sabes- le digo, ya que Naruto ha visto mi relación con mi padre desde que somos amigos, me ha visto derramar lagrimas por él, hasta que un día, le prometí a Naruto que no volvería a llorar por ningún comentario que hiciera mi padre; desde ese momento no he vuelto a llorar.

-los converse no son para jugar futbol- dice, examinándome de arriba abajo –son malos- rio ante el comentario aunque sé que tiene toda la estúpida razón.

-¿adónde quieres ir?- le pregunto apoyando mi pierna sobre la pelota, el pone cara de muchacho pensador aunque no le queda para nada.

-vayamos al cine- dice, pero la verdad es que no quería ver ninguna película, niego con la cabeza –nada te gusta- dice frunciendo el ceño

-tonto, solo me has dicho una cosa- le digo lanzándole chispas por los ojos

-vayamos al zoo- dice sonriendo

-no- digo, pensando en todos esos animalitos encerados

-vayamos al centro a los juegos- dice feliz y alzando una mano y saltando

-está bien, pero tu pagas la primera ronda- le digo también riendo, veo la pelota –acompáñame a dejar esto- digo señalándole la pelota

-mejor lancémosla al patio de mi casa, y cuando regresemos la pasamos viendo- dice riendo

Pasamos horas en esas maquinas, solo con una ronda como no perdíamos pudimos jugar mucho, luego a la salida entramos a una de esas maquinas de fotos donde hicimos muecas para tomarnos las fotos, Naruto se quedo con la mitad y yo con la otra, mientras íbamos caminando no reíamos, contábamos cosas luego cuando dio las seis de la tarde fuimos a un mcdonald a comer, yo me moría del hambre era la primera comida en todo el santo día, pero aun así yo me pedí un happy meal en ese tiempo estaban dando juguetes de marvel así que me dieron un Hulk, Naruto se pidió una bigmac del mac menú y así nos sentamos a comer.

-Hola Naruto- genial esa voz odiosa, solo puede ser de una mujer y es que Shion era como una plaga

-Hola- dice Naruto embobado, llevaba puesto un vestido con una lycra negra y unas botas cafés, en realidad se la veía muy guapa. Yo toso, para que me vean y sepan que estoy allí.

-hola- dice, mirándome con fastidio

-hola- le digo dándole un mordisco a mi hamburguesa

-¿quieres comer algo Shion?- pregunta Naruto, estúpido muy amable, yo me apresuro quiero acabar lo más rápido posible la hamburguesa

-si gracias-dice sentándose

-¿Quién te dijo que te puedes sentar en esta mesa?- le digo mirándole sumamente molesta

-lo siento- me dice levantándose, y mirándome disque apenada, yo se que estaba fingiendo, después de lo que le dije nadie en su juicio no me va a responder, al menos que Shion enserio sea una persona educada. No lo creo esa perra educada nunca.

-Hinata, Shion se puede sentar donde sea- responde Naruto, mirando a Shion, quiero levantarme e irme pero eso sería darle gusto a ella y no estaba dispuesta a eso. Ignoro lo que Naruto me dijo y sigo comiendo. -¿Qué quisieras comer?- le pregunta

-lo mismo que tu Naruto- dice, mientras toma asiento, Naruto se va y ella se queda allí conmigo.

-no vas a ganar- dice, la miro a los ojos, su mirada cambio, no era la mirada que tenía cuando Naruto estaba allí, ahora Shion era diferente, ese perra estaba mostrando los colmillos.

-¿eso crees?- le pregunto, volviendo a ver mi hamburguesa

-sí, estoy segura, Naruto es mío- dice, en ese momento siento como me da un escalofrió pero aun así rio.

-no me interesa, Naruto es mi amigo- le respondo aun riendo –y aun así, yo te ganaría- digo con orgullo

-así, ¿entonces porque me miras así?, ¿por qué te molesta que hable con Naruto?- eso era verdad, ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera yo tenía respuesta a esa pregunta, pero eso no me importaba.

-te miro como miro a todos, no te creas especial- digo tomando un poco de coca cola y viendo que Naruto ya llega con una bandeja de comida

-aquí esta Shion- le dice mientras le sirve y se sienta

-muchas gracias Naruto- dice con una voz tan dulce tan femenina que me da ganas de vomitar y golpearle, chch estoy teniendo ganas de golpear a la gente muy seguido. Toda la comida estuvo incómoda, Naruto y Shion pasaron hablando todo el tiempo yo por mi parte agradecía haber pedido un Hulk tenía con que entretenerme.

-será que la niña se apresura comiendo- le digo mirando que todavía tiene las papas fritas y un poco de hamburguesa –o será de darle masticando solo para que trague- estoy furiosa

-Hinata si ya te quieres ir ándate- al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Naruto abrí los ojos de golpe y a esa misma velocidad me levante de la mesa. No iba a soportar eso de Naruto si nuestra amistad tenía que acabar allí, por Shion se iba a acabar pero yo no lo iba a soportar.

-me quiero ir- le digo mirándole furiosa –mañana paso por la pelota- dicho eso me di media vuelta, tal vez esperaba que el me siga, le veo de reojo él se quiere levantare pero ella lo detiene. Eso realmente dolía ella era más importante que yo.

Regrese a mi casa, dolida como zombie solo podía pensar en Naruto, en cómo me cambio por Shion a quien ni siquiera conoce muy bien. subo las gradas, escucho la voz de mi padre, pero no entiendo lo que dice y tampoco quiero entender. Yo había pasado años intentando hacer eso y ahora lo había logrado. Siento como una mano me detiene y me obliga a darme la vuelta es mi padre que me sigue gritando, yo solo lo veo.

Las lagrimas empiezan a salir, una tras otra, las palabras de Naruto resuenan en mi mente realmente hubiera preferido que Naruto me dé un buen golpe en el pecho que me diga ese tipo de cosas. Mi padre me da una cachetada me arde eso me regresa a la realidad, lo que dice mi padre va teniendo de poco a poco sentido. Sé que estoy castiga, solo eso entendí, que no podría salir para nada, que iría del colegio a la casa y de la casa al colegio. Pero la verdad no me importaba, ya nada importaba.

Subo a mi habitación, me acuesto en mi cama y lloro, siento la herida palpitante en mi pecho duele y mucho. No sé como lo hice pero me dormí, ni siquiera me cambie de ropa o me metí en las cobijas no hacía falta ese tipo de cosas.

A la mañana siguiente me veo al espejo tengo los ojos hinchados de todo lo que llore, hago lo que hago todos los días, y salgo al colegio, pero estaba vez me quedo para ir con Neji, los dos vamos juntos, una vez allí veo la pizarra, las lagrimas quieren salir otra vez pero no les dejo por decencia a que estoy en el colegio.

Poco a poco las clases se van llenando, Naruto llego tarde por supuesto, las horas de clase pasaban yo no le saludo, ni él me saluda, suena la campana indicando que es hora de receso y salgo no quiero volver hablar con Naruto nunca más.

Se sienta en mi puesto, así como lo hizo la anterior vez pero yo no le digo nada, me quedo parada adelante porque tampoco quiero escucharle, una vez que el profesor Kakashi entra a nuestro salón digo

-profesor Naruto está en mi asiento- le digo señalándole -¿le puede pedir por favor que se cambie?- Naruto se cambia de puesto y me voy asentar.

Así terminaron las clases, no hable con Naruto aunque me dolía, en el fondo, quería llorar si fuera por mi hubiera pasado encerrada todo el día llorando. Pero no se lo podía perdonar, esa palabra era mucho así que no le iba a disculpar.

-Hinata ¿vamos juntos?- me dice, yo no le hago caso y paso por alado de él. Veo a Sakura por el pasillo y me apresuro a donde esta ella.

-Hola Hinata- dice Sakura sonriendo

-Hola- le digo caminando junto a ella

-¿ya te vas?- le pregunto

-no tengo repaso, estoy esperando a Ino para ir al gimnasio- Sakura e Ino estaban intentando entrar al equipo de animadoras del colegio así como fueron los años pasados

-suerte- le digo

-¿y Naruto?- al pronunciar ese nombre siento como la herida que se había cerrado por ese efímero momento vuelve a sangrar -¿Qué sucede?- dice preocupada

-no es nada- le digo fingiendo una sonrisa –Naruto tenía cosas que hacer- me despido rápido de Sakura antes que me vea llorar o algo así.

Voy rápidamente a mi casa, no tengo nada mejor que hacer, bueno necesitaba mi pelota, y estaba castigada así que almorcé y se lo pedí a mi hermana, ella va por la pelota, hago mis deberes y me pongo a jugar la playstation.

Mi celular suena, tengo veinte llamadas perdidas de Naruto pero no pensaba hablarle. No lo iba hacer tal vez ya era algo mas, era orgullo, si eso era.

Así paso un día, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis llego el cumpleaños de Naruto por supuesto ni siquiera le desee un feliz cumpleaños, no lo iba hacer, en ese momento me alegraba no haberle comprado regalo y no haber desperdiciado mi plata en vano. Después esos días se hicieron semanas, las semanas se volvieron meses y así se acabo el año.

Llego el mes de enero, yo ya tenía quince años, hasta la fecha no habíamos hablado con Naruto, las cosas habían cambiado, yo me había vuelto una antisocial total, poco a poco deje de hablar con todos, me volví un muerto en vida, solo hablaba cuando era necesario ya eran pocas veces en el día que escuchaba mi voz. Mi vida se había vuelto monótona. Respiraba porque era necesario, comía por comer, iba al colegio porque tenía que graduarme y nada más.

Pero el día de mi cumpleaños Naruto fue a verme en mi casa, yo salí a ver que quería.

-¿Qué quieres?- le dije, sin mirarlo

-feliz cumpleaños- dijo, mientras intento darme un abrazo yo lo empuje

-no me topes- le dije furiosa, las lagrimas volvieron a salir -¿no deberías estar con alguna chica?- le digo mirándole indignada, ya que Naruto se había vuelto muy popular entre las chicas, salí con una diferente cada semana creo.

-eres una resentida- me dijo, y extiende la mano veo que tiene una cajita envuelta en papel de regalo

-sí, soy una resentida, ahora ándate de mi casa- le digo cerrándole la puerta en la cara e ignorando la cajita que tenia.

Esa fue la última vez que hable con Naruto, nunca más volvió hablarme, los mensajes que mandaba y yo los borraba sin leer, dejaron de llegar, las llamadas diarias que no contestaba también dejaron de sonar. Ese día nuestra amistad se sepulto, fue su entierro y allí también morí yo, también me enterraron.

**Hasta aki l capi 6**

**Criticas sugerencias lo que sea eso me ayuda a mejorar…**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios **

**bye**


	7. Chapter 7

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por leer mi historia

Aki les va el capi….

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

_**Capitulo 7**_

Tal vez todo eso fue mi culpa, tal vez yo hice un problemón de algo muy pequeño, tal vez si yo le decía a Naruto lo que me molestaba él no lo iba a volver hacer, tal vez las cosas serian diferentes ahora.

Está lloviendo, es invierno, los días desde el 27 de diciembre son más largos, parece que puedo sentir lo segundos que pasan, pero el tiempo pasa, eso es lo bueno pasa por pasar, aunque nos duela, el tiempo nunca se detiene por nada ni por nadie.

Estoy escuchando música, tengo encendido mi mp4 a máximo volumen, últimamente siempre lo escucho así, porque no me importa, no escuchar no me perdería de nada, bueno no podría escuchar a Linkin Park, mi grupo favorito de hecho justo estaba escuchando una canción de ellos. Somewhere i belong, eso mismo me preguntaba yo.

Una vez estaba llorando tenía 13 años, había discutido con mi padre, y realmente estaba muy mal, me preguntaba si valía la pena vivir, me encontraba en el parque, el lugar más preciado para mi, tenia hundida la cabeza entre las piernas mientras, tenia enrollados los brazos alrededor de la piernas. De repente sentí como me sobaban la cabeza. Levante la mirada y allí estaba mi mejor amigo sonriendo.

-No llores- me dijo, mientras se sentaba alado mío

-mi padre es un tonto- le digo, y enseguida me tapo la boca por lo que acababa de decir, una hija no tenía que decir esas cosas de su padre.

-No se lo voy a decir- dijo, mientras me tomaba la cabeza y la arrimaba a su hombro, yo cierre los ojos –es bueno desahogarse- dijo, mientras paso su mano por mi mejilla, un gesto muy lindo debó decir

-¿me prometes que no se lo dices?- dije alzándole a ver, él me miro, y me sonrió

-te lo prometo- dijo mientras, tomo mi meñique y lo unio al suyo

-es una promesa- dije

-¿Tekubi me prometes que no volverás a llorar por tu padre?- dijo, agacho la mirada, pero si el prometió que no le iba a decir nada a mi padre, yo no volvería a llorar por mi padre

-te lo prometo- le dije limpiándome las lagrimas –pero no me gusta mi casa-

-el lugar al que perteneces es donde piensan en ti- dijo, mirando hacia al frente –y yo pienso en ti-

Esas palabras quedaron en mi memoria, nunca se me iban a olvidar, y me pregunto ¿Naruto aun piensa en mí?

Mierda, cualquier cosa, me recuerda a él, por eso odiaba mi casa, odiaba el colegio, odiaba el parque, odia ver la tv, odiaba jugar videojuegos, odiaba el bus, odiaba el futbol, odiaba el basket porque todo eso tenía una historia con Naruto.

Siento un hoyo en mi pecho, aunque yo misma lo había cavado, duele y mucho, arde, quema, sangra; nunca imagine que la ausencia de Naruto me afectara tanto, tal vez porque nunca imagine mi vida sin él.

Aquel domingo de octubre nunca pensé, que nuestra amistad iba a agonizar y mucho peor me imagine que el 27 de diciembre, iba a fallecer y le íbamos hacer el entierro ese mismo día. Nunca ni en mis peores pesadillas tuve esa idea. Pero las cosas que nunca las pensamos esas mismo suceden.

Llego febrero, sin nada nuevo, marzo, abril, mayo, junio, y todo seguía igual, salimos de vacaciones de verano, pero en mi no hacia ninguna diferencia tendría que ir al colegio, ya que había suspendido una materia justo con Kurenai (menuda sorpresa), eso me traía de malas porque no iba a descasar como hubiera querido descansar.

Estoy en el colegio sentada esperando que llega la maestra para acabar con esto lo más rápido posible.

-Hola- escucho a alguien alado mío, le regreso a ver y veo a una chica de cabello rojo liso, hasta los hombros, sonriendo, llevaba puesto el uniforme al igual que yo, con la diferencia que tenia la falda más alta que la mía.

POV Naruto

Estamos en el mcdonals, Shion me cuenta cosas de su vida, yo solo me limito a asentir con la cabeza a todo lo que ella me dice y de vez en cuando reír, mientras veo a Hinata, jugando con su muñeco, parecía una niña, una niña muy hermosa, no había otra palabra para describirla. Shion no se apresuraba comiendo y hablando las naples ya quería quedarme a solas con Hinata.

-será que la niña se apresura comiendo- dice Hinata y mira lo que tiene Shion (bien dicho Hinata) me digo mentalmente –o será de darle masticando solo para que trague- termina de decir con el seño fruncido; quiero reírme pero a su vez me encanta ver a Hinata enojada y después abrazarla mientras le pido disculpas.

-Hinata si ya te quieres ir ándate- le digo, veo que ella se para en seco, nunca había visto esa expresión en su rostro, su rostro reflejaba ira y sorpresa, era la primera vez que veía esa expresión, entonces supe que la regué, que ya valí madres.

-me quiero ir- dice mirándome a los ojos, su mirada me hizo estremecer, porque no era como me miraba siempre que ella se enojaba, había algo mas –mañana paso por la pelota- dice, su voz es ronca, se da la media vuelta. Yo me intento parar para detenerla no quería que ella se fuera molesta porque sabía que si la dejaba ir en ese momento ella nunca me lo perdonaría. Shion me sostiene del brazo.

-déjala ir- dice, comiendo un poco de papas y tomando su gaseosa. Me senté a esperar que Shion acabe de comer, y salir atrás de Hinata. Desde ese momento no le preste atención a lo que decía Shion solo tenía cabeza para Hinata.

Dejo a Shion en su casa y voy a la mía, me siento en la sala a ver la TV, y esperar que sea mas de noche para irme a dormir, pero ni la televisión puede sacar de mi mente a Hinata, esa mirada, es la única que tengo en la mente, era una mirada que trasmitía tristeza, enojo, desilusión.

-Naruto, tenemos que hablar- dice mi mama, quien me mira un poco preocupada. Yo alzo la ceja –apaga la televisión por favor- ya me empezaba a preocupar como la vez que me dijo que mi abuelo tenía cáncer

-Hijo, tenemos que irnos de esta ciudad- dice mi padre quien se aparece en ese momento por la sala. Miro a mi padre y después a mi madre y sé que están hablando muy enserio.

-yo no quiero irme- les digo

-lo sabemos Naruto- dice mi madre, colocando sus manos sobre las mías

-es por el bien de tu abuelo, para ayudarlo en su recuperación, sería mejor realizarla en otro país- dice mi padre. Me levanto, se que si es por el bien del viejo pervertido tenía que hacerlo, pero Hinata era mi razón para permanecer en esta ciudad. No me quería ir si ella no se iba.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?- susurro

-quiero que termines este año- dice mi madre sonriendo, entonces me alegro porque tenía un año para hacer planes con Hinata.

Me acosté a dormir, me despierto y veo que ya es de día, miro mi reloj y veo que son las 8 de la mañana, y me apresuro del apuro ni siquiera desayuno. Salgo corriendo, el viento golpea mi cara. Solo pienso en que Hinata estaba enojada conmigo por lo que no fue a verme, ella solo hacia eso cuando estaba enojada.

Llego a clases no tengo tiempo de hablar con Hinata hasta que llega el receso pero ella sale picada, a no sé a dónde, de hecho si lo sé a la cancha de futbol y miro por la ventana y en efecto está jugando. Paso todo el receso mirándola, cuando suena el timbre me siento en su puesto como la anterior vez, para poder hablar con ella. Pero ella llega, me mira como algo malo, se para adelante, llega Kakashi.

-profesor Naruto está en mi asiento- dice, mientras me señala -¿le puede pedir por favor que se cambie?- yo la miro un momento sorprendido, porque lo que acaba de hacer, pero me levanto y me voy a mi puesto.

Después de eso no podía concentrarme, en las clases, lo intentaba pero solo pensaba en la forma en que ella me miraba, en la forma en la que me hablaba. Es hora de salir del colegio veo que ella recoge sus cosas y las guarda en la mochila, se la cuelga está dispuesta a salir.

-Hinata ¿nos vamos juntos?- le digo, pero ella no me hizo caso, fue como si nadie le dijera nada, veo a Sakura caminando y Hinata corre detrás de ella.

La veo sonreír y despedirse. Quiero ir con ella, quiero estar con ella, así que voy donde esta Sakura.

-Hola Sakura- le digo dándole una palmadita en la espalda

-Hola Naruto, Hinata acaba de pasar por aquí- dice señalándome hacia la salida

-si la vi- le digo, ella me mira examinándome atentamente -¿Qué?- le digo apartándome un poco

-algo pasa entre ustedes dos- dice poniendo un dedo cerca de su boca –ya se- chasquea los dedos –tele declaraste y ahora ella te huye por qué no quiere dañar su amistad- dice, y enserio en esos momentos desearía que eso fuera verdad

-ojala fuera eso- digo

-¿entonces? ¿pelearon?-

-algo así, ¿a ti no te dijo nada?- le pregunto esperando que en esa pequeña conversación que tuvieron antes de irse, le haya dicho algo

-no, nada-

-bueno gracias- le digo y salgo corriendo detrás de Hinata llego a la parada y le veo ya en el bus, hago señales para que pare pero el bus no me hace caso.

Ni el bus me hacía caso, ya se estaba haciendo una costumbre de las personas ignorarme.

Mientras espero al siguiente bus, cojo mi celular y le llamo a Hinata, ella no contesta, y sigo llamando hasta que me manda al buzón de mensajes pero yo continuo se que en algún momento ella se va hartar de las llamadas y me va a contestar.

Llego a mi casa suelto la mochila, por donde cae, me lavo las manos y me siento a comer.

-¿hoy no viene Hinata?- dice mi madre mientras me sirve

-no, tenemos muchos deberes- miento

-pero era que venga, mejor lo hacían los dos juntos- dice sonriendo y sentándose

-mejor es hacerlos rápido- le digo a mi mama

Acabo de comer y continuo llamando. Suena el timbre de casa y bajo lo más rápido posible. Abro la puerta y veo a la hermana de Hinata.

-¿me puedes dar la pelota de mi hermana?- dice, la miro un momento, porque se suponía que tendría que ir Hinata

-¿y Hinata?- pregunto

-me pidió que viniera-

-¿Por qué?-

-porque, no lo sé, solo tú y ella tienen la respuesta- dice mirando para el cielo –pero está muy molesta, ahora me puedes dar la pelota- yo me apresuro dándole la pelota, y es verdad yo sabía porque Hinata estaba molesta, pero ella no quería hablar conmigo ya le había llamado como unas diez veces y no me contestaba.

Una vez se va su hermana y le vuelvo a llamar pero sigue sin contestar, me desespera.

No me gustaba que los días pasen por que se acercaba el día, en el que yo tendría que marcharme y no la volvería a ver después de unos años, paso una semana. Yo llamaba todos los días esperando que un día de estos me conteste. Un día se me ocurrió enviarle mensajes tal vez eso leería y me volvería hablar.

Llego mi cumpleaños, pero Hinata no me dijo nada, ni me dio nada, tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera por lo que estaba enojada, pero una parte de mi lo esperaba.

Ya me estaba dando por vencido, entonces se me ocurrió la brillante idea de intentar olvidar a Hinata e intente salir con otras chicas, pero ninguna era como Hinata, nunca mas volví hablar con Shion.

-Naruto, ¿me acompañas a casa?- me dijo, sonriéndome coquetamente

-no- le dije cortante

-entiendo, ¿tienes algo que hacer?- dijo

-realmente no- le dije, en realidad yo estaba molesto con Shion, todo era culpa de ella. De hecho era mía, por ser un tonto, pero aun así me gustaba mandar mi disgusto hacia alguien –pero ahí alguien a quien quiero mucho- le dije mientras se me viene a la mente la sonrisa de Hinata una sonrisa que no había visto en un gran tiempo.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-a ella no le gusta que estemos juntos- le dije y empecé a caminar para otro lado-y si eso a ella le molesta, no volveremos a estar juntos ni hablarnos- y eso era lo que más quería estar lejos de Shion, porque Shion se parecía mucho a Hinata, pero también era muy diferente a ella.

Y así, nunca mas volví hablar con Shion a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. Pero Hinata había cambiado su mirada era triste, era como si no le importase nada, no hablaba con nadie, a menos que el profesor se lo pida, había dejado de jugar futbol, lo que me pareció muy extraño, ella adoraba ese deporte. En el receso se ponía a escuchar música, cruzaba los brazos y hundía su cabeza en ellos.

Un par de veces le habían llevado donde el psicólogo pero parecía ser que ella no decía nada.

Llego el mes de diciembre y Hinata y yo todavía no arreglábamos nada. Estoy sentado comiendo un poco de papas fritas junto a Sasuke y a Sai.

-no sé qué hacer- les digo, esperando que ellos me den una buena respuesta para mi gran problema

-no hagas nada- dice Sasuke, lo que me pareció idiota

-Hinata es mi amiga y no quiero perderla- le digo

-a mi no me parece que sea tu amiga- dice Sai, mientras come una manzana

-¿entonces qué es?- le digo

-un conocida- dice, pero no, Hinata era mi amiga

-es mi amiga- le vuelvo a decir

-si fuera tu amiga, ya te hubiera hablado- dice, pero eso era porque estaba muy molesta

-Sai tiene razón en la parte que ella no es tu amiga- dice Sasuke, lo miro un tiempo –tú la quieres más que como una amiga, tú la quieres como tu chi…-

-no- digo antes que Sasuke diga cosas que no lo son, aunque no lo sé -eso es porque no me perdona, lo que le hice- digo

-en parte, pero leí en un libro que si quieres que una chica te disculpe cómprale un regalo- dice sonriendo, mientras ve a Ino caminando junto a Sakura

Sai las llama, y pasamos todo el receso, eso me recordó los días de secundaria cuando Hinata solía estar conmigo en los recesos, cuando hablábamos de cosas banales.

Hice lo que Sai me dijo, le hice una cajita donde iba a ir un anillo que planeaba darle el día de su cumpleaños, un anillo de plata, el que le dio mi abuelo a mi madre, cuando se caso. Un recuerdo que había estado en la familia de generación en generación y que yo quería darle a Hinata. Le envolví en una funda y el 27 de diciembre fui a su casa.

Una vez llegue toque el timbre. Ella abrió la puerta, tenia puesto un saco de lana lila, un pantalón jean negro y unas botas rosadas; el cabello lo llevaba cogido en dos coletas y un poco de cabellos sueltos.

-¿Qué quieres?- me dijo, mirando a un punto fijo detrás de mí.

-feliz cumpleaños- le digo, intentando que eso funcione, la quiero abrazar cuando ella me empuja.

-no me topes-me dice furiosa, con lagrimas en los ojos (quiero limpiarle esas lagrimas) -¿no deberías estar con alguna chica?- me dice, agachando la mirada, lo que en parte me alegra, que este celosa, que si me vea en el colegio.

-eres una resentida- le digo, mientras saco la cajita con el anillo, y lo extiendo para que ella lo coja.

-sí, soy una resentida, ahora ándate de mi casa- me dice, cerrándome la puerta en la cara.

Guardo el anillo, y me dispongo a ir a mi casa, ya todo se había perdido, Hinata nunca me lo perdonaría, nunca volveríamos hacer amigos, y todo por mi culpa. Desde ese día, no insistí mas de hecho me puse feliz porque sabía que me iba a ir. Y que ella no tendría que sufrir nunca más por alguien como yo.

POV Hinata

-Hola- le respondo, pero vuelvo a mirar al frente en realidad no quiero hablar con nadie.

-¿Por qué te quedaste?- pregunta y se sienta en el puesto de alado mío.

-porque no saque buenas notas- le digo, mientras me esfuerzo por prestarle atención, ya que me había acostumbrado a ignorar lo que la gente me dice.

-yo me quede por mala conducta- dice sonriendo, como si fuera una gran a saña.

-te felicito- le digo dándole una palmadita, ella ríe

-eres graciosa- genial ahora la gente pensaba que era un bufón –¿de qué clase eres?-

-de la D-

-yo soy de la B, me llamo Karin- dice extendiendo su mano, nos damos un apretón de manos.

-yo soy Hinata- le respondo soltando su mano

-si te he visto, y por supuesto sé quién eres- alzo una ceja, ya que este año he pasado tan desapercibida que nadie, a excepción de los que estaba en mi anterior colegio, me conocen. –eres la que le dio una paliza a Kabuto- dice riendo –le hiciste un favor, le arreglaste la cara por un tiempo- dice matándose de la risa. Su risa es contagiosa, lo que me hace reír también.

La clase se empieza a llenar, bueno no se llena toda la clase solo los primeros asientos, y llega Kurenai. Sus clases son aburridas y mucho mas sabiendo que son clases de verano, eso me deprime más de lo que es mi vida, las vacaciones son mi única alegría por que puedo pasar escuchando música todo el día y nadie me interrumpe, lo que cuando estoy en clases no puedo.

-¿entendiste?- me pregunta Karin mientras salimos del salón

-un poco- le digo recordando un poco de lo que dijo –en realidad no hay mucho que entender, solo es geografía- digo alzando los hombros

-seee- dice riendo, Karin era una muchacha muy alegre, por lo que podía ver

Estamos caminando por el colegio, me entere que Karin vivía dos paradas más que la de mi casa, que tiene una banda de garaje, que nunca se han presentado en ningún sitio, ella es la vocalista, pero le falta un guitarrista a la banda por que el que tenían se les fue, que tiene 15 años y que en este mes ya cumplía los 16, para ser más precisos cumplía el 20 de junio, ya solo faltaba una semana, que le encanta coleccionar perfumes, que le encanta comer okonomiyaki y que no le gusta el gyōza (algo que por cierto nunca he probado) le gusta el grupo Garbage.

Que tiene dos buenos amigos Suigetsu y Jugo, a quienes los conoce desde la secundaria cuando decidieron formar el grupo, Suigetsu es el bajista y Jugo el baterista. Jugo es una persona calmada, tierna en pocas palabras según Karin el mejor amigo que puedas tener; Suigetsu por su parte es explosivo un completo idiota pero un gran amigo a pesar de todo. Eso me hizo recordar a Naruto lo que me deprimió y Karin lo noto en seguida por lo que decidió cambiar de tema.

Me entere que ella era extranjera, que sus padres son divorciados y su madre decidió alejarse de su padre, trayéndola a esta ciudad. Que se rompió la pierna de pequeña. Me entere de muchas cosas de la vida de Karin, me pareció muy interesante y pensé que yo quería esa vida, tener una banda por más pequeña que fuese seria genial, me gustaría tener buenos amigos como los que tiene Karin a pesar que no los conozco, me gustaría que mis padres fueran separados así solo viviría con mi madre, y no sufriría el desprecio de mi padre.

-¿te gustaría escucharnos?- me pregunta con los ojos brillantes

- me encantaría- digo emocionada por la idea de escuchar a una banda

-mañana hay ensayo- dice sacando su celular, un celular un nokia 5100 de color azul –dame tu numero y te pego una timbrada, porque aun no coordinamos la hora- dice soltando una risita –debes creer que soy muy tonta te invito y no tengo hora- vuelve a reír

-no te preocupes, no importa, no tengo nada que hacer, así que a la hora que fuese da igual- sonrió, estirándole la mano para que me dé su celular; ella me lo da y yo le escribo mi número

-listo, yo te llamo- dice -¿ya te vas a ir?- me pregunta ya que estábamos caminando hacia la salida, yo solo asiento con la cabeza –me puedes esperar solo hasta que Suigetsu salga- dice sentándose en una banquita. Yo me siento a su lado.

-¿en que se quedo?- pregunto, ella suspira

-la pregunta es ¿en que no se quedo?- dice mirando hacia el salón de clases, yo rio.

-entonces tiene que estar todo el día, como un día normal de clases- digo espantada que voy a pasar sentada en esa banca esperando al tal Suigetsu.

-si- dice Karin regresándome a ver, yo agacho la mirada –pero cuéntame tu. ¿Cómo es tu vida?- dice intrigada

-aburrida- respondo, lo más rápido que puedo

-¿aburrida?- pregunta

-si aburrida- digo mirando al cielo –pero si quieres oírla te la cuento- le digo recordando que ella me conto sus cosas

-si no quisiera no te lo hubiera preguntado- dice

-veras tengo 15 años, cumplo el 27 de diciembre, tengo una hermana menor, vivo con mis padres, mi hermana y mi primo, no tengo amigos, no me gusta ningún deporte, mi comida favorita son los helados de chocolate, lo que odio es la sopa de verduras, no toco ningún instrumento y mucho menos canto ni bailo, me gusta Linkin Park, no soy buena alumna tampoco, en mi casa lo único que hago es escuchar música y ya- termino de decir, mientras miro el suelo

-no es aburrida- me dice

-¿entonces?- alzo una ceja

-es interesante-

-¿Por qué?-

-porque, yo creí que eras amiga de ese chico rubio- supe que estaba hablando de Naruto

-era amiga- digo, siento que al decir ese era, mi garganta me quema

-tranquila, no volveré hablar de él- dice Karin, como si supiera lo que siento por dentro. Eso me alegra, nos quedamos calladas por un momento.

Así pasamos conversando, hasta que su amigo salió, Suigetsu era un muchacho alto de cabello blanco era realmente la primera vez que veía a un chico joven con cabello blanco, su cabello era despeinado, tenia los colmillos más notorios que el de los demás. Y todo concordaba como Karin lo había descrito.

Desde ahí Karin y yo nos hicimos amigas, íbamos juntas en el bus y así mismo era en la mañana, no encontrábamos en el mismo bus, Karin me hacia olvidar de ese agujero en mi pecho que ardía, era como si Karin lo rellenase, pero así mismo cuando no estaba con ella el agujero volvía a arder, se volvía hacer un hoyo sin fin. Conocí a Jugo su amigo, ellos eran muy divertidos, los escuche tocar, y su música era buena, lo que les faltaba realmente era un guitarrista.

Pase todo el verano con ellos, fuimos a la playa, pasamos todo un día, fue realmente divertido, una semana antes de que acabe el verano fuimos a la feria y después vimos los fuegos artificiales, ellos me hicieron renacer, por lo que yo estaba muy agradecida, Karin, Suigetsu y Jugo habían sido la luz en mi oscuridad, mientras ellos estén allí mi habitación esta con luz, puedo ver lo que está allí.

El verano está a punto de acabarse, y no he visto a Naruto en todo el verano por lo que me entristece pero a su vez me gusta, porque así no duele. Salgo a dar una vuelta en la bicicleta por el vecindario, ya que no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Siento el viento en mi rostro, lo que me hace sentir genial, subo y bajo por las calles, hacía tiempo que no hacia eso, y no recordaba lo mucho que me divertía. Yo solía biciclear con Naruto, me divertía muchísimo hacíamos carreras, me detengo en el parque y me siento en la banca.

Cierro mis ojos, quiero quedarme así para siempre. Si que soy extraña primero odio un sitio después quiero estar allí, debo ser muy masoquista.

-Hola Tekubi- escucho la voz de Naruto, eso de soñar despierta es muy raro. Rio, puedo escuchar hasta su voz.

-Hola Naruto- digo, en voz alta -¿Cómo has estado?- continuo, no quiero abrir los ojos, porque sé que voy a despertar y él ya no va estar allí, y si estuviera en serio yo no le hablaría.

-bien, has estado muy extraña- dice, en ese momento abro mis ojos de golpe y lo veo sentado alado mío, yo me levanto de golpe, y cojo mi bicicleta dispuesta a irme cuando él me sostiene del brazo. –no te vayas Tekubi, no me dejes- esas palabras hacen que la herida vuelva a sangrar, yo me quedo callada, no sé que responder –Tekubi me voy a ir- continua, entonces, un fuego me recorre por dentro y me enojo, de un tirón hago que me suelte del brazo

-suéltame mierda- le digo, subiéndome a mi bicicleta –si te quieres ir, lárgate Naruto- le digo y empiezo a pedalear, alejándome del sitio. Me siento un poco satisfecha por haberle dicho lo mismo que él me dijo.

**Hasta aki l capi 7**

**No me maten jejejeje**

**Criticas sugerencias lo que sea eso me ayuda a mejorar…**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios eso me hace muy feliz!**

**bye**


	8. Chapter 8

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por leer mi historia

Jejejeje…les dije que me iban a matar, pero no se preocupen, las cosas se va a arreglar!

Aki les va el capi….

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

_**Capitulo 8**_

Falta una semana para entrar al colegio y no hago otra cosa que no sea en pensar como he tratado a Naruto, si lo que él me dijo estuvo mal, pero como yo me estado comportando ha estado peor. Aunque ya lo saque de mi hipotálamo, ya no tengo resentimiento hacia Naruto, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, Naruto debía tener resentimiento hacia mí. O ¿la única resentida aquí era yo?.

-¿lo dijiste en serio?- me hago la pregunta en voz alta, porque por más que lo pesara no hallaba respuesta. Quiero preguntárselo pero no puedo, no puedo ir donde Naruto como si nada y decirle ¿enserio te vas? ¿adónde te vas? ¿Por qué te vas?. Hay tantas preguntas y no hay respuestas.

Suena mi celular veo quien es y es Karin, algo que me gustaba ahora es que mi lista de contactos en el celular, no era Naruto, mi madre, Neji y mi padre, ahora eran Karin, Jugo y Suigetsu.

-Hola Kari- le digo

-Hola Hina, ¿quieres venir a mi casa?- me pregunta, yo nunca había entrado a la casa de Karin solo conocía la entrada.

-sí- le digo, porque no quiero estar sola en mi casa y pensar en eso.

-genial, será una pijamada- dice riendo

-está bien, ¿quieres que lleve alguna película?- pregunto, pensando en La maldición.

-no, tu tranquila, alquile unas cuantas- hace una pausa –bueno te asomas por acá, como a eso de las siete-

-está bien, chao- me despido

-bye- y cuelga el teléfono, me levanto veo la hora y son las seis de la tarde, así que saco una mochila y empiezo a meter las cosas fundamentales para una noche. Me cuelgo la mochila en la espalda y salgo de mi cuarto.

-ma- grito, no sé si me escucha –me voy a una pijamada en la casa de Karin, nos vemos mañana- no espero que me responda así que me apuro, cojo la bicicleta y empiezo a ir a la casa de Karin.

Llego a la casa de Karin, y dejo la bicicleta apegada a la pared, timbro y veo que sale Karin vestida con un short negro y una camiseta pegada a su cuerpo de color rojo, como su cabello.

-Hola kari- le digo entrando -¿puedo meter mi bici, a tu jardín?- le pregunto, porque no me daba buena espina dejarla en la pared alado del timbre.

-sí, déjala alado de la mía- dice llevando a un cuartito, donde habían dos bicicletas, yo la meto a ese cuarto, Karin lo cierra y entramos a la casa.

-con permiso- digo, mientras me sacudo los zapatos en la entrada –Buenas Noches- continuo diciendo cuando ya estoy a dentro. Veo a Karin riendo. Alzo una ceja

-mi mama, no está en casa, regresa el lunes- dice, subiendo las gradas –pasa- recorro toda la casa con la mirada, veo que tienen mucho cuadros, fotos de Karin y una mujer muy parecida a Karin, asumo que es su madre, la casa está pintada de blanco y un rojo medio raro. Vaya que les gustaba el rojo.

Nos sentamos en su cuarto, jugamos cartas, de hecho jugamos ocho loco, y siete pega a todos, fue muy divertido ya que las únicas que nos golpeábamos éramos las dos, tuvimos una pelea de almohadas, ¿Qué es una pijamada si pelea de almohadas?, lo que estuvo también graciosísimo, luego vimos una película llamada La Casa De Cera, estuvo un poco turra en lo personal no me dio mucho miedo. Después escuchamos un poco de Garbage, mientras conversábamos de los amores de Karin, ya que yo nunca había tenido un novio.

-¿Por qué?- me pregunta al decirle, que en mi vida he tenido un novio.

-porque ningún chico me ha gustado- le digo, la verdad, ningún chico me ha interesado, tal vez yo era lesbiana, pero eso era imposible, porque si me gustaban chicos de películas.

-no te creo, todos tenemos un amor imposible- me quedo pensando eso de amor imposible y no sé si es verdad u otra mentira, no porque Karin sea una mentirosa, sino porque las cosas relacionadas al amor son absurdas.

-si es verdad- le digo cruzándome de brazos

-el chico rubio- vuelve a decir, a pesar de que todo el tiempo que he pasado con Karin nunca lo hemos mencionado.

-el chico rubio era mi amigo- digo después de un momento de silencio

-me vas a decir que nunca viste a ese chico, como algo más que amigo- eso era verdad, una vez había soñado con Naruto, y una que otra vez me sentía rara con él.

-nunca- miento

-seguro- dice mientras ríe y me lanza un poco de palomitas de maíz-me vas a decir que nunca has estado celosa, porque esta con alguien más- la miro un momento, pero nunca me han dado celos.

Qué gran mentira ni yo misma me lo creo, claro que estado celosa desde pequeña, cuando conocí a Sakura, y a Naruto le gustaba ella, respire paz y tranquilidad cuando supe que a ella le gustaba Sasuke, pero con el pasar del tiempo, Naruto no pasaba con chicas hasta este año claro, siempre estaba conmigo pase lo que pase. Por lo que había olvidado lo que se siente estar celosa de alguien.

-sí, me ha dado celos- admito, porque ya no me queda alternativa, después de quedarme callada mientras Karin me lanzaba palomitas, veo que tengo muchas derramadas por mi contorno.

-entonces él te gusta- dice

-no me gusta, que me de celos no significa que me guste- alego en mi defensa

-¿Por qué pelearon?-

-porque…-no sé qué decir, me quedo sin palabras, quiero contarle la verdad a Karin pero una parte de mi me dice que va hacer ridículo decirle.

-¿Por qué?- vuelve a decir, intrigada

-porque él me dijo que me vaya- hago una pausa, mientras resuenan esas palabras en mi mente, palabras que no las quería escuchar –y eso es lo que yo hice, me fui- digo mirando una palomita en mi mano.

-he visto como te mira- entonces, abro los ojos, atenta a lo que dice Karin, porque yo no me he topado con Naruto desde hace, bueno no contemos lo del parque, así que desde hace mucho tiempo –siempre te mira- completa

-yo no lo he visto-

-eres un poco despistada, siempre está allí, mirándote- dice mientras se toma un poco de agua y se acuesta –como si estuviera esperándote- no puedo creer lo que dice Karin, yo nunca lo había visto.

No puedo dormir en toda la noche, pensando en Naruto, en como él se esforzó por salvar nuestra amistad, él se esforzó, porque a pesar de que yo no le di nada en su cumpleaños, el fue a visitarme, siempre estuvo observándome, intento hablar conmigo, me envió mensajes, me llamo y yo no le hice caso, por tonta o por ¿rogada? Esa era la palabra adecuada. Pero me porte muy mal con Naruto, le ignore, le cerré la puerta en la cara, (y eso por no coger ese regalo y lanzárselo), luego en el parque le dije, por fin lo que él me dijo y realmente eso fue un alivio, me ayudo mucho a recapacitar.

A la mañana siguiente voy a mi casa, caminando estoy tan cansada que no quiero montar la bicicleta, llego a mi casa, subo a mi cuarto, no me molesto en saludar con nadie, me acuesto, como antes, porque enserio que no quiero hacer nada, solo quiero morirme, solo quiero que alguien me dé una paliza.

Pasaron los días, yo salía a jugar con Karin, todos los días, a veces con Jugo y Suigetsu, descubrí que Karin no tenia amigas en el colegio, solo su círculo de amistades eran esos dos. No sabía nada de Naruto, no lo ha visto, en toda esa semana, y no se me ocurría que podía estar haciendo.

Estamos en el centro comercial, viendo alguna ropa, ya que Karin quería, cuando veo a una pelirroja igualita a Kushina, voy corriendo donde esta ella porque a pesar de no hablar con Naruto no me había peleado con su mama.

-Hola ma- le digo dándole un abrazo, ella corresponde al abrazo

-Hinata, no te había visto- dice cuando me separo de ella

-si es que no he tenido tiempo- miento -¿Cómo así por aquí?-

-estoy recorriendo un poco la ciudad- dice un poco triste

-¿y eso?-

-¿no te lo ha dicho Naruto?- pregunta extrañada, yo solo niego con la cabeza –nos vamos del país- me mira triste –no quiero que Naruto se vaya, porque aquí te tiene a ti- esas palabras son como una cachetada, yo no sé qué hacer, el hoyo en mi pecho vuelve y parece que se hace más profundo, las lagrimas caen por mis ojos. –no llores, esta decisión la tenemos desde octubre- y es como recibir un puñete en el estomago. No quiero que me vea llorar, no quiero nada, solo pienso, en que desde octubre estoy molesta con Naruto, desde octubre que no hablamos, desde ese mugroso mes.

-¿cu…an…do…se van?- digo entrecortado

-mañana- dice, mientras me mira triste, quiero preguntarle cuando van a regresar pero no me atrevo. –nos vamos a Los Ángeles, en la aerolínea United Airlines en el vuelo UA857 a las nueve y cuarenta de la mañana, si puedes vienes- me dice, pero yo no puedo seguir escuchando eso, así que salgo corriendo, sé que soy una cobarde pero no podía, era muy duro escuchar cosas así. Una vez que estoy lejos llamo a Karin y le explico que no me sentía bien, y que tuve que regresar a mi casa.

Pase toda la noche llorando, las lagrimas no dejaban de salir, y me golpeaba mentalmente por haberle dicho semejante cosa en el parque, enserio se iba, se largaba como yo le dije, una cosa era saber que él estaba aquí, aunque no hablábamos, y otra muy diferente era saber que él se iba a un sitio muy lejano a este, a un sitio cruzando el océano. No como, no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie, no quiero ni siquiera escuchar música, como lo dije antes no quiero nada. Ya no esperaba nada de la vida.

Me sentía atrapada en una de esas pesadillas aterradoras en las que tienes que correr, hasta que te arden los pulmones, sin lograr desplazarte nunca a la velocidad necesaria. Así era mi vida, así se había vuelto desde que Naruto me dijo eso, eso que no quiero pensar, esas palabras. Quería despertar, quería creer que todo era un sueño un mal sueño, una pesadilla, despertarme e ir al McDonald con Naruto, tomarme aquella fotografía, que no había visto desde hace mucho, no me importaba pasar el día con Shion, pero quería que esto fuera un sueño.

Me logro quedar dormida y cuando me despierto veo que son las 8 de la mañana, me mojo un poco la cara, ya que esa noche ni siquiera me quite la ropa, salgo corriendo hacia el aeropuerto, tomo el bus, luego el metro. Pero aun así siento que voy demasiado lento. Corro, mis piernas no se mueven, las siento pesadas, me duele el bazo o como quiera que se llame ese órgano, porque al parecer en ese momento hasta se me bloqueo el cerebro, me abro campo entre la multitud en el aeropuerto y no encuentro a Naruto veo la hora, son las nueve y quince, veo en la pantalla que aun no están abordando los pasajeros, pero ya debieron pasar la revisión, lo que quiere decir que yo ya no los podría ver. De mis ojos caen lagrimas, me siento en el suelo, sé que me veo patética, pero en estos momentos de mi vida, no me importa lo que alguien piense de mi.

Tal vez nunca ms vuelva a ver a Naruto, y yo en vez de aprovechar el tiempo con él, lo desperdicie de la manera más vil.

-¿señorita se encuentra bien?- me pregunta un señor, y me toma del brazo, haciéndome parar, y llevándome a un asiento.

**Hasta aki l capi 8**

**Criticas sugerencias lo que sea eso me ayuda a mejorar…**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios eso me hace muy feliz!**

**bye**


	9. Chapter 9

Pido disculpas por no haber actualizado el fanfic pero no he tenido tiempo, yo se que siempre hay un poco de tiempo libre pero descuide también el fanfic y ya lo habia hasta olvidadooo…deberas lamento mucho e intentare subir pronto cada capi…para que no se pierda la trama x q eso suele suceder con los que no actualizan pronto…se los olvida y yo no quiero que pase eso con mi historia…..una vez mas lo sientooo….

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por leer mi historia

Jejejeje…les dije que me iban a matar, pero no se preocupen, las cosas se va a arreglar! (en un futuro no muy distante)

Aki les va el capi….

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

_**Capitulo 9**_

Aquel día en el aeropuerto, me hizo entender que las personas no están con uno para siempre, las personas son efímeras, pero hay que aprovechar al máximo cada momento que estemos con alguien especial, porque este alguien puede irse en cualquier momento, como un parpadeo. Así fue mi tiempo con Naruto, un parpadeo, mi amistad acabo en un parpadeo.

Entre a clases, el primer día revise, la lista de estudiantes de todos los cursos, con la esperanza de encontrar a Naruto, quería creer en un milagro, me sentía como un niño que espera que llegue Santa Claus por la chimenea, con una gran funda de regalos por Navidad; pero en ese mismo instante el niño se entera que Santa Claus no existe, esa sensación de vacío tenía yo, cuando pasaba nombre por nombre, y no encontraba a Naruto. Lo que me alegraba es que el niño lo superaría ¿y yo qué? ¿algún día superaría que Naruto no estaba conmigo?

El día de clases se acabo, estaba vez no me metí en ningún problema de hecho la gente ni me noto. Solo Karin, Jugo y Suigetsu, que se preguntaron que me pasaba, hasta que Karin se dio cuenta que el "chico rubio" ya no estaba en el colegio. Al principio Karin creyó que simplemente se había cambiado de colegio, luego entendió que se había ido del país.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste?- me dijo Karin sumamente furiosa

-porque, no hacía falta- alegue otra vez en mi defensa

-somos tus amigos, te pudimos haber ayudado- dice Jugo, con una sonrisa reconfortante, cálida y amistosa.

-gracias- les digo, sin saber que mas decir, cuando las lagrimas empezaron a correr por mi rostro, últimamente lloraba demasiado, y es que estaba muy sensible, desde la partida de Naruto.

Luego de eso, pasamos todos juntos ese día, y los siguientes a ese, y para nuestra mala suerte, ninguno de nosotros estaba en la misma clase, a diferencia de mi y Naruto que siempre nos toco juntos, lo tenia siempre a mi lado, era la única persona en el mundo y si mundo, que nunca me abandonaba, hasta que lo perdí claro está.

En las tardes yo iba a un curso, para que me enseñen a entonar una guitarra, ya que quería pertenecer a la banda de Karin, y ellos prometieron que tendrían ese puesto solo para mi, incluso trataba de practicar con ellos, claro que todavía no sonaba tan bien, pero con el pasar del tiempo la guitarra iba sonando mejor. Fue allí cuando descubrí que me era muy fácil entonar una guitarra, ya que al mes ya estaba sacando mis propias canciones, no como Jimi Hendrix, ni como Jimmy Page, ni como Carlos Santana y mucho peor como Kurt Cobain, simplemente podía entonar bien.

Llego 10 de octubre, ese día, recuerdo que fui a la casa de Naruto, que estaba vacía desde que los Namikaze se habían ido, por parte me alegraba que no hayan vendido a nadie su casa, tal vez si planeaban volver, tal vez solo estaba esperando un año, o simplemente estaban esperando a que el viejo pervertido mejore.

Me acorde del abuelo de Naruto, un señor escritor de novelas para adultos, muy divertido y pervertido, recuerdo que cada navidad iba a la casa de Naruto, nos llevaba regalos a los dos, y hacia comentarios de cuando yo sea grande, y el padre de Naruto decía que no diga esas cosas de una niña, mientras Kushina lo quería golpear, esos eran tiempo felices a pesar de todo, la pasábamos muy bien, me sentía parte de la familia de Naruto mas que de la mía.

Pero ese tiempo se había acabado y lo único que tenia de ello eran lo recuerdos, pero los recuerdos con el pasar del tiempo, desaparecen se vuelven nada y parecen sueños, sueños de lo que te puedes deshacer, porque siempre tenemos nuevos recuerdos y los viejos van quedando, para ser remplazados por nuevos.

A veces cuando estaba en mi habitación, y no tenía que hacer, me preguntaba, si ¿recordaría a Naruto a pesar de que pasen muchos años?, o ¿lo olvidaría?, y no me acordaría de su rostro, o ¿Naruto cambiaria demasiado que se haría irreconocible?, todas esa preguntas formuladas al mismo tiempo, pero por más que me daba contra la cama, mi cerebro no lograba formular una respuesta, concreta.

_5 años después_

Han pasado 5 años desde que Naruto se fue, había entrado a la universidad de hecho aun estoy en la universidad, estudio Licenciatura en composición musical, aunque me fue difícil entrar, con todos los problemas que enfrente en ese momento.

Desde que aprendí a entonar la guitarra, me decidí que yo no quería ser fotógrafa como le había dicho a Naruto aquella vez. Lo que yo quería era estudiar música, quería vivir de ella, entonces me colaba a las clases en el conservatorio por las tardes, iba al salón de música de la escuela para aprender solfeo, aprendí a tocar con partitura, iba a ver tocar a la orquesta de la ciudad siempre que se presentaba la oportunidad, saque información sobre músicos, estudiaba mas eso que el propio colegio. Mis notas en el colegio eran súper bajas, todos los años me quede a las clases de verano.

Siempre fui problemática, recuerdo que a pesar de esas cosas que yo hacía, también me sumí en la depresión, tuve dos intentos de suicidio, mis padres me tenían con psicólogo, pero yo siempre les dije que eso era perder el tiempo, porque yo me negaba hablar; Fui 3 veces a la cárcel donde una me saco mi madre, otra Neji y otra mi padre, en el hospital termine unas 4 veces aparte de esos intentos de suicidios frustrados, por peleas en las que me había metido.

Estoy en mi departamento, en pleno centro de la ciudad, los carros pasan, se escucha el ruido que hacen, veo por la ventana y lo único que se ve es otro edificio alto, con la fachada pintada de plateado, realmente es bonito, tengo delante de mí, una taza de café y el periódico, que todavía no me molesto en leer. Porque me da pereza.

Es sábado por la mañana, y simplemente estoy ahí, todavía no tomo ningún sorbo de mi café, porque está muy caliente, a pesar de que ya han pasado años y que se supone que soy alguien madura, no me gusta tomar las cosas muy calientes.

_"Morir más temprano o más tarde es cosa de poca importancia; lo que importa es morir bien o mal. Morir bien, por otra parte, es huir del peligro de vivir mal y la vida no es como para comprarla sea cual sea el precio." Séneca_

Esa frase resuena en mi cabeza, y recuerdo que yo pensaba eso, la segunda vez que intente quitarme la vida, esa frase, no sabía el motivo por el cual la volvía a escuchar, mi cerebro la había recordado, simplemente era eso. Pero esos recuerdos quería olvidarlos, porque ahora no quería, ni pensaba en esas cosas.

Ahora llevaba una vida feliz, era primavera estoy en vacaciones porque se había acabado el 6to semestre y el 7mo y el 8vo me habían dicho que son los mas fáciles. Yo nunca tuve problemas en la universidad a diferencia que en colegio sí.

-Hina, buenos días- veo al hombre que más quiero en el mundo atravesar la puerta hacia el comedor. El era un chico alto de pelo largo y negro, ojos negros así mismo, muy guapo debo decir, y la persona más maravillosa del mundo (que buena que soy describiendo a las personas). Estaba puesto un pantalón de pijama plomo ancho, y un BBD de color negro, le hacía ver su cuerpo robusto, bien formado de años de ejercicio constante.

-buenos días- le respondo con una sonrisa y le mando un beso.

-¿Por qué estas desayunando sola?- me pregunta dándome un beso en la frente

-porque estabas dormido- le digo levantándome para servirle una taza de café, él se sienta delante de mí, y coge el periódico. Mientras yo en la cocina cojo una taza, un plato, una cuchara y le pongo el café. Le sirvo.

-gracias- dice soltando el periódico

-de nada- digo mientras me siento, y cojo un poco de pan –cuando se le ofrezca, pero no tan seguido- le digo sonriendo

-no te preocupes, mañana sirvo yo- dice

El era Itachi Uchiha, el hermano mayor de Sasuke y Sai Uchiha, fue cuando empecé a salir con Itachi cuando supe eso, que Sai siempre fue a otro colegio, para aprende a ser diferente a su hermano, eso era lo que sus padres pensaban.

Por mi parte, Itachi fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida, desde que estoy con él, mis penas desaparecieron, aquel hoyo en el pecho que dejo la marcha de Naruto, Itachi lo había rellenado y encima le había puesto cementó para que no vuelva a formarse.

Por eso, mi segundo intento de suicidio, no resulto ser tan malo, de hecho me ayudo a comprender que yo si quiero vivir, quiero graduarme, tener hijos, luego nietos y morir junto a Itachi. Esa era mi meta en la vida.

-señora Uchiha ¿Qué quiere hacer hoy?- me saca de mis pensamientos, yo lo miro un momento y doy un sorbo a mi café.

Me gustaba como él me llamaba señora Uchiha o Hina, si señora Uchiha, hace dos meses nos habíamos casado, no fue una boda grande de hecho le roge a Itachi, para que solo invite a mis tres amigos, y bueno el si invito a varias personas. Su familia no fue, según ellos yo solo soy una interesada, una loca con tendencias suicidas. Tal vez no estaban equivocados en lo de loca, pero yo para nada quería su dinero.

Yo estaba en el hospital, recuerdo, que solo me maldecía a mi misma por estar allí, por no ser capaz ni siquiera de quitarme la vida por ser inútil hasta para eso, abrí mis ojos, no había ningún familiar mío alrededor, estaba sola en este mundo, me veo que estoy conectada a unos aparatos, escucho el sonido, ya había estado antes allí, volví a cerrar los ojos, escucho que la puerta se abre. No quiero ver quién es, porque los únicos que me visitan son los doctores, Karin, Suigetsu y Jugo. Escucho un risa, es de un joven, nunca había escuchado esa risa así que abrí mis ojos. Y veo a una chica de pelo rosa, ojos verdes, era Sakura estaba puesta un vestido blanco, y junto a ella estaba un chico de pelo negro, piel blanca, se parecía mucho a Sasuke, pero tenía el pelo amarrado en una coleta.

-haz silencio Sakura- dice mientras me ve fijamente, al igual que Sakura.

-¿Hinata?- pregunto alzando la ceja, el muchacho la ve, y luego volvió su mirada hacia mi

-¿Qué?- dije secamente, porque la verdad no tenía ganas de hablar con Sakura

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-eso debería decirte yo a ti- dije, mirándola fijamente, porque se había metido a mi habitación –no me ves, estoy enferma- le dije en tono molesto –si no lo estuviera no estaría en un hospital conectada a todas estas mierdas-

-me disculpo, señorita- dijo el chico –fue una falta de respeto- dijo agachando la cabeza –me llamo Itachi Uchiha- me sonriendo. Eso me deja un poco sorprendida no me lo esperaba después de mi respuesta.

-yo soy Hinata Hyuga- dije, devolviéndole la sonrisa, era muy lindo.

Ellos salieron del cuarto y entro el médico, quien me explico que es un milagro que yo esté viva, porque la cantidad de pastillas que yo había tomado era para matarme (cosa que intentaba hacer), pero por alguna extraña razón no, y solo pase 3 días en coma, un coma de tres días. Genial pensé en ese momento; cuando ya me quitaron esos aparatos subí a la azotea del hospital. Y empecé a mirar toda la ciudad.

-¿ya estás bien?- pregunta una voz de tras de mi

-¿no crees, que si no estuviera bien yo no estaría aquí?- le dije, sin dejar de ver la ciudad

-si tienes razón-

-Uchiha- dije, porque le reconocí la voz -¿estabas jugando con tu novia en el hospital? ¿sabes que eso no se debe hacer porque perturbas a los enfermos?- pregunte

-no es mi novia- dijo, cuando se paro alado mío –yo soy voluntario, para cuidar a niños enfermos, y Sakura también, estábamos jugando con un niño- me pareció algo súper dulce de su parte.

Paso el tiempo, y yo volví a ir al hospital, me había intentado suicidar otra vez, pero ya no con pastillas, sino me había lanzado al mar, y para mi buena suerte, Itachi estaba allí, él me salvo. Si digo buena suerte porque en ese momento todo cambio, en mi vida oscura se prendió un foco, un foco que me iluminaba, que me hacía ver el camino, que me hacia entender que todo estaba mal, que yo estaba perdida.

-Hina- escucho decir, y lo veo intrigado, yo sacudo la cabeza

-es que me perdí- le digo, haciendo un puño y dándome un ligero golpe en la cabeza

-¿adónde quieres ir?- vuelve a preguntar

-al parque de diversiones- dije riendo, de repente siento un mareo y unas ganas enormes de vomitar. Mierda me levanto lo más rápido que puedo y voy al baño. Donde me sale todo el puto alimento de ayer y lo poco que había comido hoy.

Me lavo los dientes para quitarme ese mal sabor de la boca, no lo soportaba era horrible, Itachi por supuesto estaba atrás mío, topándome porsiacaso este con fiebre.

-Itachi, no quiero ir al parque- le digo sentándome a que se me pase el mareo.

-te entiendo, llamare al médico- en su rostro refleja preocupación total, pero la verdad es que eso me gusta que se preocupe por mí. Sentir que soy importante para alguien en este mundo, que no soy solo una persona más que cuando muera nadie extrañaría.

-no hace falta ya me pondré mejor- digo mirándole a los ojos

-¿estás segura?- me dice trayéndome un vaso de agua, yo tomo el vaso y empiezo a beber el agua.

-simon- digo sonriendo –fresco, ya estoy mejor- me levanto un poco mareada todavía y me dirijo a la habitación y me acuesto, Itachi en todo momento detrás de mí.

-entonces nos quedaremos aquí en casa viendo unas películas- dice prendiendo el televisor. Yo rio.

-tienes que hacer palomitas, ¿y qué película vamos a ver?- digo acomodándome en la cama

-¿Cuál quieres?-

-tú has dado la idea, tienes que escoger la película-

-está bien- dice mientras saca todas las películas que teníamos

-quiero una película vieja- mencione y me reí

-dijiste que yo escoja- dijo, sin apartar la mirada de las películas

-cambie de opinión- mencione levantándome, ahora que me había pasado el mareo, voy por detrás pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo empiezo a besar. El suelta las películas que tenía en su mano y se da la vuela.

-¿ya estás bien?-

-si- y le beso.

**Hasta aki l capi 9**

**Criticas sugerencias lo que sea eso me ayuda a mejorar…**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios eso me hace muy feliz!**

**bye**


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todos volviii! Jejejeje….frescos el fanfic es naruhina! Itachi solo es un personaje de relleno alguien que está con Hinata cuando ella lo necesita…..

Disculpen la demora, por muchos meses, pero se me ha hecho muy difícil, con la universidad, mi computadora dañada y esas cosas que a veces suceden, la historia continua y subiré así de poco en poco… ya les digo es mas por el tiempo, cuando entre a vacaciones subiré mas seguido

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por leer mi historia

Jejejeje…les dije que me iban a matar, pero no se preocupen, las cosas se va a arreglar! (en un futuro no muy distante)

Aqui les va el capi….

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

_**Capitulo 10**_

No salimos de la habitación para nada así pasamos todo el día, viendo películas entre otras cosas. Itachi me hacia olvidar las cosas malas que yo había pasado en el trascurso de toda mi vida.

A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos temprano, él se fue a trabajar y yo me quede en casa, limpiando y preparando todo cuando Itachi regrese ya que quería ir al médico porque no me sentía bien últimamente aparte tenía un retraso y eso me alegraba en cierto punto, solo pensar en la idea de estar embarazada y eso se me vino ayer en la noche, nunca antes lo había pensado mientras mis compañeras en el cole una que otra vez hablaron sobre el futuro yo nunca pensé quedar embarazada de hecho en esos tiempos ocupaba mi vida en otras cosas.

Con Naruto nunca hablamos de tener hijos pero ayer, mientras dormía esa idea broto en mi mente y todavía la sigo pensando, yo con hijos y con mi esposo, eso era genial, aunque todavía estaba en la universidad, pero solo me faltaba un año entonces suponía que cuando mi hijo nazca también me estaría graduando dos alegrías al mismo tiempo.

Me baño lo más rápido que puedo y hago una cita con el doctor, salgo de mi casa me puse unos vaqueros, unos zapatos deportivos y una camiseta, mientras camino miro la ciudad y recuerdo como era cuando Naruto estaba conmigo como las cosas habían cambiado en 5 años, pareciera que fue ayer cuando me sumí en las drogas, el alcohol y las pelas.

Camino y camino, por la ciudad haciendo tiempo para la hora de la cita del médico, lo que pasaba era que no quería estar en la casa, nunca me gusto estar en casa, no porque el departamento sea feo o algo por el estilo, lo que sucedía era que consideraba la casa como una prisión, mis padres convirtieron mi hogar en eso, sé que culpar a mis padres estaba mal pero así eran las cosas; Naruto convirtió mi colegio en un sitio horrible desde que se fue. Por más que lo intente Naruto estaba en mi mente, en cualquier pensamiento mío, y eso me lleva a preguntarme si el pensara en mi las veces que yo pienso en el, o solo seré el recuerdo de una amiga que se peleo y nunca más volvieron hablar.

Ese tipo de pensamientos cruzan mi mente y lo han hecho siempre, 5 años, en cualquier cosa que tengo la oportunidad me acuerdo de él, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, el niño que me vio crecer y yo le vi a él. ¿Habrá cambiado?.

Gracias a Itachi me era más fácil pensar en Naruto, antes cuando pensaba en él tenia que drogarme o tomar alcohol, porque era muy doloroso recordarlo, y siempre tenía pensamientos de culpabilidad. Ahora no me culpo por la pérdida de Naruto, él tenía que irse, este bien conmigo o no, ese era su destino y el mío era estar en esta ciudad.

El destino, ¿qué esa palabra tan simple?, alguna vez lo había leído en un diccionario, lo definía como la fuerza que actúa de forma inevitable sobre nosotros y los acontecimientos alrededor, es algo que no lo podemos cambiar; ¿somos nosotros dueños de nuestro destino? No, es así de simple, el destino de todos es morir y no lo podemos cambiar, por nada del mundo.

Veo la hora y ya mismo tenía que ir al médico, aunque ya se me habían quitado las ganas además que para saber que estaba embarazada solo necesitaba una prueba casera de esas que venden en la farmacia, sin prescripción medica. Pese a esto necesitaba ir al médico porque siempre es más seguro un examen de sangre y tener controlado el embarazo.

Así me subí al bus y me baje en la parada, allí vi a ese hospital, dueño de cosas malas en mi vida pero, ahora quería que haya una buena noticia (por primera vez en mi vida aparte de Itachi Uchiha, el hospital podía traerme una buena noticia) entro y veo los pasillos llenos de gente, me recordaban las veces que tuve que entrar allí, una por una intoxicación etílica grave.

Flash Back

Hinata, esta fiesta va a estar lo máximo no nos podemos perder- dice Karin, por el teléfono, una parte de mi desea ir a esa fiesta

-Está bien Karin, vamos a esa cosa ¿a qué hora pasas por mí?- le digo, ya que yo no quiero caminar de una fiesta a mi casa y de mi casa a la fiesta

-a eso de las 8, nos vemos arréglate súper bien- me cuelga el teléfono, y me quedo viendo por un momento el techo, no tenía muchas ganas de irme de fiesta, pero por Karin lo iba hacer, su voz sonaba tan entusiasmada que no podía decirle que no.

Me levante y en primer lugar, me fui a elegir la ropa que debía usar, saque mi camiseta negra de Ramones, una camisa roja de cuadros con las rayas negras, unos jeans negros y unos converse negros. Luego entre a bañarme, cuando ya estuve afuera me seque y me vestí.

¿Qué hacer con mi pelo? Lo mire y lo cepille mientras lo secaba con la secadora, me puse un cintillo rojo y decidí que ya estaba mi pelo. En consecuencia, ya estaba lista para la fiestas. Yo sabía que Karin iba a tener encima 100 kilos de maquillaje, pero eso no me importaba.

Mi celular empezó a vibrar fui a contestar.

-Hola Hina, ya estoy aquí baja- dicho eso colgó, ahora la cosa era salir de mi casa, y como me había vuelto tan caradura, lleve una bolsa con dinero, mi celular y identificación. Baje por las escaleras abrí la puerta para salir y grite:

-YA REGRESO, VOY A UNA FIESTA CON KARIN- dicho eso, como era costumbre no espere una respuesta, después simplemente salí de la casa.

En el auto estaba Karin sentada en el asiento de copiloto, Jugo manejando y Suigetsu en la parte de atrás.

-Hola chicos- dice cuando entre y cerré la puerta

-Hola, Hina- dicho y hecho Karin parecía una ramera, que solo iba por sexo a esa fiesta con tan solo 17 años.

-perra, ¿Qué haces vestida así?- le pregunto alzando una ceja y dándole un golpecito a la cabeza, mientras el auto ya está en movimiento

-voy de conquista, a diferencia tuya, yo espero tirarme a un chico esta noche- dice soltando una risita. Yo sé que a Suigetsu le gusta Karin, pero no se atreve a decirle y que ella diga esas cosas, deber ser un golpe bajo para un chico.

-deja de ser ramera- le digo, mirando por la ventana

-eso no se llama ser ramera- la veo de reojo, sé que está enojada, ya que odiaba esa palabra, prefería que le dijeran prostituta.

-si tienes razón- suelto una risa –las rameras cobran por sus servicios, no lo hacen gratis- Jugo se ríe conmigo y Karin nos mira muy molesta.

-al menos no soy mojigata- me dice, dándose la vuelta y mirando el camino. Sé que no debo pelear con Karin, pero me molestaba un poco su actitud.

-¿a quién estas llamando mojigata? Si fuera tú Karin, no lo volvería a decir- digo ahora yo enojada

-¿dime tú quién, mierda te crees? ¿acaso eres mi madre? ¿tú no tienes derecho de criticarme? Al menos yo me muestro como soy y no me ando vistiendo así, para después tirarme a unos cuantos- eso me molesto aún más.

-¿quieres empezar una pelea que no vas a ganar?- le digo, porque yo no era así, podía ser de todo. Pero algo que si tenía muy claro era que el sexo solo era para un hombre y ese hombre seria mi esposo. No me molestaba cuando Karin decía una verdad y me la sacaba en cara, pero eso no podía y no se lo podía permitir- Yo soy diferente a ti-

-Basta chicas- dice Suigetsu

-que se calme esta puta- suelto esa palabra porque no quiero parar y quiero seguir. Así, siento como el auto se frena y Jugo se da la vuelta.

-no hables así- me mira ahora molesta

-ella empezó, yo lo decía de broma- me excuse ante Jugo, ya que él era muy serio cuando se enojaba

-lo siento Hinata, no eres mojigata- dijo Karin

-les falta el beso chicas- dijo Suigetsu, a lo que todos reímos. El auto siguió su rumbo y fuimos conversando de cosas banales hasta que llegamos.

Había música en el ambiente (no sería fiesta si no hubiera), cada uno se empezó a ir por su lado, pero antes Jugo nos dijo que nos veíamos en el auto cuando la fiesta termine.

Entre y vi a la gente bailando, conversando, otras jugando y otras con trago. Obvio fui a la mesa donde había trago y me senté. No había nadie conocido en esa mesa, pero no me importo tome un poco de eso que estaban tomando y enseguida sentí como era Norteño, me quemo la garganta y me calentó el estomago, encima que me lo había mandado como agua.

-¿Quieres jugar muñeca?- me dijo un chico, que estaba sentado ahí con más personas.

-para eso vine- dije mirándolo y dándole una sonrisa

-empecemos entonces, ya que estamos completos-

-¿Qué vamos a jugar?- pregunte mirándole intrigada

-es muy fácil muñeca, veras tenemos Norteño, Ron y Wisky, el juego consiste en hacernos preguntas de cualquier tipo, en la primera ronda Norteño, en la siguiente Ron y en la siguiente Wisky, y así vamos variando, tomas si te demoras en decir la pregunta o contestar, ya que tiene que ser rápido- termina de dar las instrucciones –empezamos- dice y así empieza con sus preguntas estúpidas (en la mesa estábamos cuatro personas, dos hombre y dos mujeres), recuerdo que me preguntaron "¿tienes pelos en el trasero?" me dejo sin saber que responderle, no sabía qué clase de pregunta era esa.

Estaba muy mareada, ya no podía pensar con claridad, cada vez más se me nublaba mis pensamientos y mi vista. Me levante de la silla y camine hacia afuera, para respirar un poco, al momento entre por Vodka hacer una competencia de quien tomaba más rápido una botella...

Fin Flash Back

Ese día fue horrible, gane la competencia, me acabe toda la botella aunque yo no recuerde eso, una botella de Vodka y una de Norteño acabaron con mi conciencia y sobre todo mis amigos me tuvieron que llevar, ya que después de eso caí inconsciente al suelo. Karin quería llevarme a mi casa, pero Jugo me trajo al hospital. Gracias a Jugo de esa me salve, pero eso no me basto yo continúe bebiendo y drogándome.

-Hinata Uchiha- escucho la voz de la enfermera llamándome, porque ya es mi turno. Me levanto y camino hasta la puerta.

-buenos días- digo entrando, veo allí sentada a una mujer que se me hacia conocida pero no muy bien, era rubia (el pelo recogido en dos coletas) y tenía los ojos abanos, me miraba fijamente.

-Hola Hinata, has crecido- me dice sonriéndome como si me conociera. Hay dos opciones: ella es así con todo el mundo o si me conoce; y si ese es el caso, yo no tengo ni idea de quién se trata.

**hasta aquí l capi 10**

**Criticas sugerencias lo que sea eso me ayuda a mejorar…**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios eso me hace muy feliz!**

**bye**


End file.
